Deathly Alternate
by Snake.B
Summary: Harry appears in Godric's Hollow the night of the attack and frantically tries to save his parents. The outcome was greatly different than back in his world and he finds many differences between the two. Some differences are more drastic than he would have ever imagined, but will help his alternate self as best he can. Manipulative!Dumbledore fem!Harry Both Harry Harems fem!slash
1. Chapter 1

Harry glanced around in trepidation. He had appeared in Godric's Hollow and both times he had been here, when he was an infant and when he was seventeen, had ended poorly. He focused on the house in front of him and was surprised to see that it was relatively intact. The only damage to it was the destroyed door.

Seeing the door, brought him back to reality and he shot inside. Choking back a sob at his father's lifeless form he rushed up the stairs, where he heard shouting coming from.

 _'I may not have been able to save my alternate's father, but hopefully I can save their mother,'_ Harry thought frantically.

He nearly tripped over himself when he heard _"Stupefy!"_ instead of the Killing Curse. Regaining his footing he ran up the last few steps to see the Killing Curse heading toward his other self, who, he absently noticed, seemed to be a girl instead of a boy.

Harry was stunned when lightning so dark it was almost black suddenly engulfed the young girl and seemed to absorbed the curse. Acting instinctively, he summoned his mother away from the electricity just as a bolt hit where she had been. After catching her, he gently laid her on the floor and checked for a pulse just to be safe. He sighed in relief when he felt it and returned his attention to the room in time to see a bolt of lightning collide with Voldemort. The bolt completely vaporized the Dark Lord and his wand clattered to the ground.

After a moment the electricity died down and he went to look at his alternate self. When he reached the crib he saw that they were indeed a girl. She had the same red hair as their mother and, when she opened her eyes, he saw that she had their father's eyes. He noticed that she hadn't escaped the unfortunate lightning bolt scar on her forehead, which is rather ironic for her considering that lightning had saved her life. For some reason, she was wearing a golden bracelet with a gem that seemed to have electricity crackling inside it. There was a nagging in the back of his mind that something was vaguely familiar about it.

However, before he could examine it closely, the sound of footsteps reached his ears. He quickly moved his mother back in front of the crib so that she looked like she was protecting her daughter without any interference. He then threw his Invisibility Cloak over himself, hiding him from other senses and any spell to reveal others.

It was just in time as Snape entered the room and saw Lily on the ground. He remembered the memory that his Snape had showed him and cast a compulsion on the man in front of him. He'd always found the man clinging to the dead body of a woman he seemed to obsess over creepy and had no intention of him doing it to his still alive mother. So, after an anguished scream, the man ran out of the house without even entering the room.

It wasn't long after that that he heard another shout of sorrow, this one was familiar. A moment later Hagrid appeared in the doorway. This time the man practically howled at the sight of what he figured was Lily's dead body. Harry wanted dearly to tell the man that she, at least, was alive, but held himself back so that he could find out about what kind of person Dumbledore was here. As much as he hated it, his alternate momentarily being in his grasp was the easiest way to find out. Since things were already so different here he wouldn't be surprised if the man was completely different than the one he knew.

He watched as Hagrid scooped the little girl up and left the room. He silently followed behind his friend until he was stopped by someone very familiar to him. Harry almost lost his composure at seeing his godfather Sirius. He watched as the two argued over the girl before Sirius reluctantly gave up and let the giant man borrow his flying motorcycle. Sirius then strode away from the house before disappearing with a crack.

Harry waited until Hagrid was gone before heading back upstairs. _"Morana, I want you to watch Dumbledore and see if he is any different than ours,"_ he told her.

 _"No problem. I'm at Privet Drive right now and he and McGonagall are already here,"_ she said.

 _"Good. I'm going to explain everything to Mu- Lily,"_ he corrected himself.

 _"...You know she is still technically your mother,"_ Morana said compassionately.

 _"Yes, but I won't call her that without her consent,"_ he stated firmly.

Receiving the mental equivalent of a huff of exasperation they focused on their own tasks. He reached the unconscious form of his mother and drew the Elder wand.

 _"Rennervate,"_ he murmured. The effect was immediate as Lily's eyes snapped open and she shot to her feet.

"Violet!" she shouted.

Figuring that was his alternates name and she remembered who had just been in front of her, he spoke up tentatively, "Mrs. Potter."

She whirled around and froze when she saw him. "James?" she questioned, her voice strained.

Harry flinched at the tone before making sure she could see his eyes. When she saw them her eyes widened in shock. "There are a great number of things that I need to tell you. Things that you are likely not believe. To make it more believable I'm going to show you some memories of my life, if you are willing to," he said, as he reached into one of his pouches and pulled out a pensieve.

"Where's my daughter?" she questioned, terrified of what might have happened to her.

"At the moment she is most likely being sent to your sister and her husband," he said, a scowl on his face.

"What's wrong with my sister!?" she demanded.

Harry stared at her for moment before sighing, "Another thing that is different." He raised his wand to his forehead and began extracting memories. "That's just something else I'll have to show you so you know why I'll be rather distrusting of them until I see for myself that they are different."

Lily stared at the man that looked exactly like her husband except for not having glasses and that he had the same eyes as her. Considering what had just happened she wanted to curse him and find her daughter, but something was telling her to give the man a chance. She glanced down and saw Voldemort's wand on the floor. Reaching down she snatched the wand up and, with vindictive pleasure, snapped it in half. She noticed the man glance at her before smirking slightly seeing the wand. After placing the last memory in the basin he gestured for her to view them.

She tentatively walked forward until she was in front of the pensieve. She stared at the memory filled basin for a moment before glancing at Harry and asked, "After I view these you will take me to my daughter?"

"Of course," he readily agreed. She nodded and dove into the memories. _"She's looking at my memories, how is it-"_

 _"Son of a bitch! That no good piece of shit!"_ Morana shouted.

Harry winced at the volume and hesitantly asked, _"Morana?"_ He had not expected her to be so angry. Not many things got under Death's skin considering the things she'd seen in her long life.

 _"That bastard placed wards around the house that will make the Dursleys to act like your relatives did! Hell if I'm looking at some of these right, they will be even worse! Actively encouraging them to beat, belittle, and many other things,"_ she ranted.

Harry snarled at that. Apparently Dumbledore was different and he was even worse. While true the Dumbledore he knew wasn't exactly caring towards him, he hadn't actively tried to make him the way he had ended up. This one however, seemed to be going for just that.

 _"Leave them,"_ Harry ground out, hating to have to say that.

 _"WHAT!?"_ Morana shouted.

 _"Dumbledore will immediately know when they are brought down. We also need to show them to Lily so that she doesn't go running to him and telling him she's alive,"_ he explained patiently. _"With the way he's acting there's no telling what he would do. I would hope he wouldn't kill her, but even just Obliviating her would take a chunk of her memory to make her not question things."_

 _"Fine,"_ she relented, sounding calmer, but still pissed off.

 _"Don't worry Morana we will deal with him,"_ he promised. _"While you wait for us why don't you make some bracelets engraved with runes to block the effects of the wards. That way we can leave them up and not be affected with Dumbledore being none the wiser."_

 _"Good idea, Harry,"_ she said, immensely calmer than before. _"I'll start on them right now."_

As soon as they cut off from each other, Lily reemerged from the pensieve and immediately rushed over to him, throwing her arms around him. He stiffened slightly at the sudden move before returning the hug.

"I can't believe you went through all of that," she sobbed. "You had to deal with abusive relatives, one of who was my _sister_ , life and death situations every year at Hogwarts and then fight a war the adults should have at _least_ helped you with. And Dumbledore did nothing to help you." She then hissed, "And Snape. He had the gall to treat you like James, say that you acted exactly like him, when you knew nothing about him and did nothing, aside from breaking rules, that was anything remotely like him! I bet he treats my daughter like she is me reborn." She shivered greatly at that, "That's just so disturbing to think about."

Harry rubbed Lily's back as she cried into his chest. He was rather glad that she seemed to believe him. It took a few minutes, but she finally calmed down enough for her to compose herself.

"Now Lily, about-"

"Mum," she cut him off.

"W-What?" he stuttered in surprise.

She gave him a warm, but watery smile. "I might not be the Lily that gave birth to you, but I am still Lily and I won't stand for you calling me anything, but Mum."

Harry smiled brightly, while, like she said, she wasn't _his_ mother she was a version of her and he would be damned if he didn't get close to her. His smile faltered as he remembered about her daughter.

"Well, Mum," he started, making her smile. "There's one more memory I need to show you." He removing the memory and placing it in the pensieve. "After you see that then we can go see Violet."

Lily nodded before entering the pensieve again. It only took a few minutes before she was out again. Her eyes were wide and he could see confusion and a bit of fear in her eyes. Not surprising considering what had happened to her daughter.

"W-what was that?" she questioned.

"I have no idea," Harry confessed. "The only time I have seen anything remotely like that is from an elemental, but even a Dark Lord elemental used blue lightning. Violet, however, had lightning that was a dark purple. _ *****_ So dark that I thought it was black for a second." He paused for a moment before asking, "Did you place a bracelet with a jewel that looked like it had electricity in it on her?"

"No, why?" she asked, bemused.

"Because she was wearing one after the lightning had died down."

"That… What does that mean?"

"I don't know. It seems like that there is more differences between our worlds than just people's personalities," Harry said.

"Yes, I still can't believe that Tuni acted like that," Lily said, sadly.

He winced as he remembered what he had to show her about Dumbledore. "Well, from how you are acting and from what Morana told me your sister is different than the Petunia I know," he comforted her.

"Morana?" she asked, frowning slightly. "That means death and plague and in Slavic mythology that's the name of the goddess of winter and death."

Grinning slightly, he said, "Believe me when I say that it is a fitting name." His smile disappeared and he sighed, "Come on Mum. We need to head over to Privet Drive and deal with what Dumbledore did."

"What do you mean?" Lily asked, slightly defensively. "Dumbledore wouldn't do anything to harm anyone."

"You'll see," Harry said, simply before turning slightly and apparating away.

Lily frowned slightly at that. She kind of felt that Harry was being biased towards Dumbledore because of what his had done, but then remembered Petunia. When she had defended her sister, he had relented to wait and see, but with the Headmaster he seemed convinced that the Dumbledore wasn't up to anything good. Shaking herself, she decided he was right and she would see, so she followed her son.

* * *

 **Privet Drive...**

Lily appeared on Privet Drive next to Harry and some woman, who she assumed was Morana. He had his wand out, pointed it at the house and twisted while stabbing forward. Suddenly a red dome revealed itself over the house.

"What is that?" she asked warily.

"The ward Dumbledore decided to erect around the house," Morana growled.

Before she could say anything Harry snarled surprising her greatly. He had seemed rather calm when they were talking, so to see him so angry took her by surprise.

"I didn't doubt you Morana, but I kind of didn't want to believe he wanted her to live with the Dursley's acting like how the Dursley's I knew," he stated, fury in his voice.

Lily frowned and drew her own wand. She wasn't a curse breaker and she certainly didn't know every ward there was, but she knew some and could identify malicious wards. Waving her wand around, she couldn't help the pit that was forming in her stomach. She was getting back positives for several wards that would affect a person's personality as well as a ward that would make people disregard what was going on in the house. The only good ward was one that would repel anyone with hostile intent to those inside. She didn't want to believe it was Dumbledore who set them up, but she had been around a few wards he had put up and these had the same magical signature that those did.

Her arm dropped to her side and she stared disbelievingly at the wards surrounding her sister's home. That Dumbledore, the apparent Leader of Light, would put these wards around where he had put her daughter shook her world. She nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see the sympathetic look of her son. She felt a spike of anger at the look, but she quickly squashed it. While not as extreme he felt the same disappointment in the old man as she was feeling.

"I can't believe he would do this," she whispered.

"I can hardly believe it myself," he said. "As you saw, the Dumbledore I knew just wasn't very attentive to my personal life and didn't do anything to make it better. This however, is absolutely horrible." His eyes hardened, "But make no mistake, he won't get away with trying to do this."

Morana stepped over to them and held out two bracelets. "You should put one of these on Mrs. Potter," she said.

Lily flinched slightly at the reminder of her husband's death. "Please just call me Lily," she requested. "I'll keep James' name, but I think it will be a while before I'm comfortable being called Ms. Potter."

The woman smiled kindly at her before saying, "Of course Lily. Now the wards are keyed to people related to Violet. Those bracelets will not only keep the wards from affecting you, but keep Dumbledore from realizing that someone even entered them."

"What about Mrs. Figg?" Harry asked, remembering the squib Dumbledore assigned to watch him.

"Not here yet. We can easily hide ourselves from her as well," Morana answered. "I made three more of these bracelets. Now let's head up shall we?"

The two Potters nodded before Lily ran to the door while Harry strode behind her. Lily picked up her daughter and when she looked closer she growled slightly.

"She's shivering!" she hissed. "He left her on a cold October night with only a paper thin blanket. Not even a warming charm!" She bent over picked up an envelope. "He only left a note, which is no doubt about my 'demise'. Then again with the ward that increases hostility towards me and Violet she probably wouldn't care," her voice faltered at the thought of her sister not caring about her dying.

Harry placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. He still wasn't sure about Petunia liking her magical relatives, but his Mum seemed really horrified that a version of her sister would do what she did to him and that the wards around the house would make her sister do the same, if not worse, to her daughter.

When Lily was calm again, he pulled his wand out and began waving it above Violet, who he will come to call sister.

"What are you doing Harry?" Lily asked, slightly warily. She knew he wouldn't do anything to her daughter, but her nerves were still rather frayed.

"Just checking the scar on her forehead," he answered absently. "When I got mine a piece of Voldemort's soul got attached to it."

"What!?" she quietly exclaimed.

Harry winced, "I didn't show that memory did I? I thought I had put them all in there, but I guess I missed one." He kept waving his wand over his sister as he continued speaking, "Anyway, yes that happened to me. To get rid of it I took another Killing Curse." At the horrified look on her face, he quickly reassured her, "I'm fine, Mum. The spell got rid of the parasite and I survived."

"You've gone through so much Harry," Lily whispered, laying her head against his chest.

"And we will make sure that Violet doesn't have to. At least not as much," he promised.

"We can't stop it all?" she asked, upset that he didn't want to keep Violet from experiencing any of what he had been through.

"As much as I want to Mum, I don't know if we can," he said, the pain and remorse in his voice calming her down. "With how different things are I don't know if we can go by what I know. I already plan on stopping Alice and Frank Longbottom from being tortured into insanity."

"Alice and Frank?" Lily whispered, shock and horror on her face. "Who did that to them? And what about little Neville?"

"Neville was fine. Very timid after living with his grandmother, but he really stepped up to the plate when he needed to," Harry said, grinning. His grin turned into a scowl, "As for who, it was Bellatrix Lestrange."

"Not little Bella," she whispered, making Harry's head snap to her. "She's only eight."

"Fuck!" he cursed under his breath.

"Harry!" she reprimanded. Even if he was centuries old, she didn't want him to make a habit of cursing, especially around her daughter.

"Sorry," he murmured. "It's just that one of Voldemort's Horcruxes had been in the Lestrange vault. Without Bellatrix I doubt it will be there and now we don't know where that could be." _'Of course there's also the chance he only made one of the bloody things.'_

"Horcrux?" she asked tentatively. If Voldemort created them she wasn't sure she wanted to know.

"One of the most vile pieces of magic there are," Morana said, making Lily start. She'd practically forgotten she was there. "It actually is the reason Harry had a piece of Voldemort's soul stuck in his scar."

"Are you saying he split his soul?" Lily asked, disgusted at the thought.

"That's right," Harry said, finishing his diagnostic. "Well she's free of any piece of soul. Though I kind figured what with the lightning surrounding her, but I thought better safe than sorry."

 **"Hmph, like I would let that thing reside inside the one I made a contract with,"** a voice suddenly spoke up.

Harry's focus snapped to the bracelet on Violet's arm. Hearing the voice made something click in his mind.

"No way," he whispered. "You're a Crimson Lord."

 **"Indeed I am,"** the being confirmed. **"But how do you know that? Not many know about Crimson Lords without being Flame Hazes or even Torches."**

"That is something I'm going to have to explain at some other time. What's your name?" He frowned slightly, "And for that matter don't Crimson Lords have Flames not lightning?"

 **"Normally yes, but there are a few special Crimson Lords that are different. I am Nyx, Lightning of Hell, Goddess of Punishment," _**_** the now named Nyx said.

 _'I suppose that's why the lightning was nearly black. And of course the Crimson Lord my alternate gets is different. Since when has anything normal happened to me, even another version of me?'_ Harry thought. "Right, now before I forget, I need to leave so I can keep Sirius out of Azkaban."

"Wait what!?" Lily exclaimed.

"I'll explain later Mum. I need to go because I'm not sure when exactly it happened," he said.

"What about Alice and Frank?"

"Morana is going to keep an eye on them and inform me when they get attacked," he reassured her.

"Why can't she do anything?" she asked, not accusing, but curious.

"Death can't directly affect things too much," ** _***_** Harry answered. With that he apparated away.

* * *

 _ *** I'm just going to head this off now. No the color had nothing to do with her name. That is somewhat explained at the end of the chapter.**_

 _ **** I know Nyx has nothing to do with punishments or lightning and barely has anything to do with the underworld, but I wanted to do something the opposite of Alastor and I couldn't come up with a name. I liked Nyx the most out of the Goddess names that showed up when I searched Underworld Goddesses**_

 ** _*** I know it seems like she has done a lot, but the only actual thing she's done is make some bracelets for them. Otherwise she's just told Harry what Dumbledore has been up to._**

 **A/N: Yep, Shakugan no Shana is going to be a part of this story. The only thing I'm really wondering is if I should have Yuuji be a part of it or if I should give another character the Midnight Lost Child.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I should have put this in the first chapter, but Ron and Molly will not be shown in a favorable light in this story. I don't really l like saying I'm going to 'bash' them because I don't think I am going to go that far, but if it's what I'm doing then that's that I suppose.**

 **A/N2: Most of this chapter will be exposition. Sorry, but that's how it turned out.**

* * *

Keeping Sirius out of Azkaban had actually been rather simple. He had gotten there long before Pettigrew did and waited. He had to wait two days, but as soon as the man was far enough in the alley, Harry Stunned him just as Sirius showed up.

His godfather had stood stock still, shocked that the traitor was suddenly unconscious. He had recovered a moment later and raised his wand, no doubt to finish the rat off.

He had used the Metamorphmagus abilities he gained from Tonks while she slowly passed away to change his appearance when he talked to the man as not to antagonize him with how much he looked like James. He had changed his hair to being blonde and his eyes were a dark brown.

It had taken some time to convince Sirius to not kill the rat, especially since he was a 'stranger'. However Harry finally managed to convince him to turn Pettigrew over to the DMLE instead. Before his godfather disappeared, he handed Sirius a piece of paper with the address of where Violet was. He, of course, asked how he knew the address. Harry just told him that he was an acquaintance of Lily and she had mentioned her sister and where she lived. He said that he had heard about what had happened and that it would make sense for Violet to be sent there. This seemed to satisfy him and he Apparated away with Pettigrew.

After that he, Apparated to the Longbottom Manor to check on them. He appeared just as the Death Eaters entered the home. Upon seeing this Harry rushed inside, still disguised, and found the Lestrange brothers, Barty Crouch Jr., and, to his immense surprise, Alecto Carrow.

Alice was dueling Alecto, Frank with Barty, and he was somewhat surprised to see Augusta taking on both the Lestrange brothers. Though he wasn't too surprised since even seventeen years from this point in time she fought in the final battle at Hogwarts and not only took out several Death Eaters, but also survived.

Harry charged forward just as a spell slipped through Alice's guard and hit her stomach. She screamed as several slashes appeared on her body, telling him the spell had been Sectumsempra.

Jabbing his wand forward, he banished Alecto into the wall, where she collided with a loud thud. Harry then rushed to Alice and started chanting, _"Vulnera Sanentur."_ He chanted three times before the cuts were completely healed.

He turned around just in time to deflect a curse from Rabastan. He immediately started fighting the man. Though fight wasn't really the right word. Harry knew that Rabastan wasn't one of the bravest Death Eaters and the man probably thought he would be an easy opponent because he figured that he only took out Alecto since he had surprised her. While partially correct he would have taken her out even face to face. As such Rabastan was rather quickly beaten with a bone-breaking curse to his leg and the shoulder of his wand arm. Harry then disarmed him just as Barty and Rodolphus were Stunned.

He then hit Rabastan and Alecto, just in case, with a Stunner. He would rather have ended them, but he had just wanted to get to Alice quickly and used the first spell to come to mind. He also wasn't sure how the Longbottoms would react to him killing them while they were down. As Frank rushed over to his wife, Augusta approached him. She thanked him profusely for helping them and healing her daughter-in-law. Harry merely waved her off and asked if she would tell the Longbottom couple to go to go Number Four Privet Drive later. She seemed cautious, with good reason, but when he told her Violet was there she agreed to tell them.

After that he decided he needed a way to prove that Dumbledore wasn't the man he portrayed himself as. An idea popped into his head and he left for Gringotts.

Once there he asked for a goblin that could identify wards that had been placed somewhere. It took about an hour of convincing, but after paying a bit of money, extra for secrecy, Harry and the goblin, Bloodfang, portkeyed to Privet Drive.

"Please drop the disguise wizard," Bloodfang said. At Harry's arched brow, the goblin said, "Did you think we don't have a way to detect Metamorphmagi? No, while they are rare we have wards to detect them and warn all tellers if they aren't in their base form."

"What if they don't like their base form?" the immortal _ *****_ asked, remembering one Metamorphmagus' dislike for how he really looked.

"Then they will leave identification of their preferred look," he answered easily.

"Alright I'll stop hiding my appearance, but I would appreciate it if you would keep it a secret," Harry requested.

Bloodfang eyed him for a moment, slightly surprised that he was requesting him to keep a secret rather than demanding him to. After a moment he nodded in agreement. The goblin was shocked when the wizard started to look like James Potter. The only difference was the fact that he had emerald green eyes.

"That is your real form?" Bloodfang questioned just to be sure.

"Indeed it is," the immortal answered. "While your first thoughts are probably wrong, I'm sure you can understand now why I want this secret for now."

After Bloodfang nodded, Harry gestured to the house he wanted checked and the goblin got to work.

It was only a few minutes later that Bloodfang was swearing in gobbledygook at the wards he found. He wasn't surprised having seen what the wards were himself.

"Do you want these taken down?"

"Unfortunately not," Harry sighed. Upon seeing the goblin's angered look he explained his reasoning. After hearing the reason Bloodfang could see his point. "If you can I would like a list of the wards erected to show others and having Gringotts identify them would authenticate it a great deal."

A vicious grin spread across Bloodfang's face, "I can do that and more."

He pulled out a piece of parchment and started waving his hand over it and then at the house. The parchment glowed slightly as it seemed like magic itself wrote the wards down. When it was finished a brighter glow appeared and wrote something else at the bottom. When he was done he handed it to Harry.

Taking the parchment he read through the wards, his anger rising once more as he read the wards that would have put the girl he was sure he would consider a sister soon through hell. When he reached the bottom however, his anger changed to surprise and confusion. There on the bottom was Dumbledore's signature with the Gringotts seal next to it. He glanced at Bloodfang questioningly.

"That spell used is something that only goblins can cast," he started to explain. "It makes it to where Magic scans the wards and writes them down. It will also tell you who erected them."

Harry couldn't help the grin that spread across his face.

Bloodfang watched appreciatively as a rather feral grin spread across the James lookalikes face. He had never seen a wizard produce such a goblin-like grin before.

Glancing down at the goblin, Harry said, "Thank you Bloodfang. This makes my plans so much easier to do." He took out fifteen galleons and gave to the goblin. "I know goblins like to make a profit, so take that for what you did and this as a show of thanks for making it more authentic it without prompting." He dropped another fifteen galleons on the pile.

Bloodfang was shocked by not just the thanks, but being paid without saying anything. True the wizard had requested it, but he had done more without him asking, so the goblin was expecting him try and skimp off on the actual price. Yet here he was actually paying more than the usual twenty galleons.

The goblin wordlessly pocketed the gold before giving Harry a nod and disappearing in a swirl of blue.

"Morana?" Harry called out.

"Yeah?" she asked, appearing next to him.

"I plan on being there for Violet at Hogwarts," he told her, getting her to nod.

"I had figured you would want to do that so I already talked to Hogwarts and Magic to get you put down even though you are way too old to be going," she said.

"...Hogwarts and Magic?" he questioned.

"Did you not expect them to have aspects as well?" she asked, with a smirk.

Harry could only incline his head in acknowledgement. He should have guessed that if Death had a human form than Magic wasn't too far of a stretch. He idly wondered if Life had one as well.

"OK, I get Magic, but Hogwarts?"

"That's right," Morana confirmed. "With how long that castle and all that magic has been here did you not expect something to happen?"

"I suppose," Harry said. He was surprised that something could actually gain sentience like that. He had never explored his Hogwarts that much so he didn't really know if the same happened in his world. Of course, magic seemed relatively the same so it likely did.

"Oh, and your name won't appear until the year that Violet will be old enough to get her letter," she told him.

Harry nodded, before he walked toward what he was going to be calling home for the next eleven years.

* * *

A great many things happened shortly after Voldemort's apparent death. When Harry entered the house he met Petunia and Vernon. He hadn't even recognized them when he saw the two. His mother apparently forgot to mention that, for whatever reason, the Dursley's from his world and the ones from this looked completely different.

Petunia wasn't horse-faced at all with a normal neck and actually looked like she was Lily's sister. She had strawberry blonde hair, with warm brown eyes, and her facial features were soft instead of harsh.

This Vernon was the exact opposite of Harry's Vernon. This one was completely fit. He wasn't a bodybuilder, but was buff enough to make people think twice about messing with him or, more importantly, his family. He still had his mustache, but it didn't make him look like a walrus with it. He had dark brown hair and his eyes were the same blue, but looked much kinder than he knew.

A few days after that Alice, Frank, and, after he turned in the rat, Sirius all showed up at Privet Drive to see Violet when Pettigrew and the Lestranges, which disturbingly included Alecto, were convicted. Harry had been worried that, since the Longbottoms weren't tortured into insanity that they wouldn't be sent to Azkaban. However, it seems that whoever marries the Lestranges becomes, or just is, incredibly crazy as Alecto admitted everything and left no room for her brother to try and buy her out of being prosecuted.

Before the three entered the wards, Harry, disguised as he was when he met them, gave all three charmed bracelets to wear. When they asked why he said that he would explain inside.

Of course that was derailed for almost an hour when the three found out that Lily was actually alive and well. All of them questioned Lily about it, but all she knew was that for some reason Voldemort hadn't killed her. None of them really wanted to even think what the psychopath had in mind for her.

After the reunion they asked about the bracelets once more. When they explained that they hid their presence from the wards and the reason behind them, the three were somewhat doubtful. This was when Harry showed them the parchment Bloodfang gave him.

As they read through the wards, Sirius, Alice, and Frank, along with Petunia and Vernon who hadn't seen it yet, all paled before turning red with rage. By the end all of three of them wanted to teach Dumbledore a lesson for trying to treat a member of their family in such a manner. Petunia and Vernon were horrified, as well as outraged, at the thought of treating their niece in such a manner.

Harry managed to convince the three otherwise since, while they did have an official Gringotts list of wards placed around the home, it was still the goblins that gave it to them and likely wouldn't hold up in court. They begrudgingly agreed that would indeed be the case and dropped the matter for the moment.

After calming down, Harry and Lily requested the three to keep the fact that Lily was alive a secret. After seeing the wards they readily agreed, but asked if they could tell a few people. When asked who, they said Amelia Bones, the Greengrass', and Davis'.

Harry had deferred to his mother on this, since there was a chance they were different then he knew, though with Sirius and the Longbottoms suggesting them then he kind of doubted it. Lily agreed, having been friends with the Greengrass' and Davis'. She had also known Amelia fairly well so had no problems with her knowing. They had contemplated telling Remus, but two things stopped them from doing so. One was the fact that the man had already disappeared, most likely having spoken to Dumbledore and being lied to about events that had happened. Two was because he was a staunch supporter of Dumbledore. True they had all believed in the man, but Remus would likely not believe them and immediately tell Dumbledore Lily was alive.

* * *

 **Ten years later…**

Ten years went rather quickly for Harry. For the first five he kept himself relatively distant from the others. The reason for this was because when Violet was five, he planned to reduce his age to being a five year old, something he could do as an immortal and the Master of Death. With this reason he kept himself from becoming friends with the others, though not being an git to them, so that when he disappeared they wouldn't really miss him all that much.

When those five years passed he played the part of five year old boy. Their story was that Lily found and adopted him when, as she passed an orphanage, she saw his hair change colors. It was also a good reason for him to look exactly like James with green eyes, claiming that with how Violet looked he was sure that a son of theirs would look like that.

When he changed his age he was able get close to Neville, Susan, Tracey, and Daphne. He spent time with Astoria as well, however because she was still only three she stayed with the other adults mostly.

It was when Violet turned seven that things got interesting. Nyx had finally spoken up again after staying silent for so long. She had said that she was keeping her power in check since it was actually too much for an infant to handle. While Violet was strong and could actually handle a good deal of her power, she still had to wait seven years before she could do anything else.

When she started speaking again, Harry explained to her about how he knew about Crimson Lords. To say that Nyx was shocked would be an understatement. That there was an anime, a _cartoon_ , that was about Crimson Lords, Flame Hazes, and Crimson Denizens wasn't something the Lord had been expecting.

That year had been when Violet started training for being a Flame Haze. Lily had been rather hesitant to let her seven year old train with weapons, but Harry had helped with that. He etched runes onto some wooden weapons which softened them, so that no matter how hard she was hit they wouldn't injure her. He also put runes that made every hit feel like she was hit with a stinging hex, of course the pain increased the harder you were hit.

Harry trained alongside Violet when she started, learning to use his own Power of Existence. With Nyx's help he was able to manifest his Flame, though it turned out, once again, he wasn't normal. His Flame wasn't a flame at all, but ice. When he had tried to manifest it, emerald green ice erupted around him.

During these training sessions Harry came clean about himself. If she was old enough to learn to fight and understand the ramifications of it she could learn about him.

She took it rather well all things considered. She was surprised he was from an alternate world from hers, but learning about Crimson Lords and growing up with magic had desensitized her a bit. Thankfully she still saw him as a brother since this pretty much made them actually siblings, something she made sure he knew.

When she turned ten Violet got her Flame Haze weapon. Her weapon turned out to be a glaive, which was a polearm with a single-edged blade at the end of the pole. That explained why Nyx had been insistent on Violet using a spear for practice and use magic to make it where the weight was different than what a spear should have been.

Now, it was the year that Harry and Violet would be getting their Hogwarts letters.

* * *

"So today's the day huh?" Harry said.

"That's right. You and Violet will be getting your letters," Lily said, smiling at her bouncing daughter.

Violet had turned out the exact opposite of Harry when he was her age, something that Harry and Lily were very glad about.

Where Harry had been shy and quiet, Violet was upbeat and not loud, but she did speak out. She was also as healthy as a child her age could be as opposed to Harry being as skinny and short as he had been.

"It's going to be rather boring without you two here," Dudley said.

Dudley looked as different from Harry's cousin as the boy's parents did. He was more of a dirty blonde than just blonde and wasn't big in the same sense. He was big in that he had decent muscles for an eleven year old.

"And you're going to reveal yourself to the wizarding world once again right?" Petunia asked, as she cooked breakfast for everyone.

Lily nodded to her sister. "I don't want to just hide here the whole time they are going to be at Hogwarts. When we show up at Diagon Alley we are going to move to Potter Manor to live." She glanced at Petunia before adding, "You and your family would be welcome to join us, Tuni."

Smiling, the strawberry blonde said, "No, thank you Lily. We like living here and Dudders has all his friends here."

"Mum," Dudley groaned, while Harry and Violet snickered.

"Well, when we leave I'm going to take down the wards around here and put up some that will actually protect you," Harry said, after calming down.

"But shouldn't you leave the wards so that you can prove that Dumbledore put them around our home?" Vernon questioned.

Harry shook his head, "I don't care if it would make bringing the old goat in harder, but I'm not leaving these wards here any longer since we won't have hide ourselves."

Vernon and Petunia just smiled at him. They heard the mail flap and Violet shot from her seat eliciting chuckles from everyone. She came back shortly after carrying the mail. She handed most of it to her uncle with her keeping one letter. She then glanced at her brother worriedly.

"There wasn't a letter for you Harry," she said.

Just as she said this, there was a tap at the window. They glanced at it and saw a tawny owl. Standing up, Harry walked over to the window and opened it. The owl flew inside and they saw a letter tied to its leg. Taking the letter, he opened it and saw that it was the same as when he got it the first time.

"Go ahead and use the owl that brought my letter Vi," Harry said. "I'll use-" He was cut off when something white and feathery landed in front of him. "Hey Hedwig," he said, smiling at the snowy owl and stroking her feathers.

He was so glad that he had been able to keep Hedwig alive through his war. She had tried to sacrifice herself for him, but he managed to hit her with a switching spell and switched her with her cage. He was even more glad that he was able to bring her to this world.

The two wrote their responses and gave them to the owls.

"So are we going to Diagon Alley now?" Violet asked excitedly.

The adults, including Harry, all smiled at her enthusiasm and not letting the things she knew could have happened and the things that might happen at Hogwarts dampen her mood.

"Yes, sweetie. We are going to Diagon Alley now," Lily said. She glanced at her son, "Are you ready Harry?"

He nodded, "Ready when you are Mum."

Standing up the they all exited the house. When they were outside, Harry took out his wand and, after casting a spell to keep people's attention off of them for a little while, he tore the wards around the house down. Once they were down he started placing his own wards. After he put them up, he made sure that only magicals that were keyed to the wards would be able to enter. Anyone else would be rebuffed, immediately removed from the neighborhood. He also put an alert that, should someone try to force their way in, would tell him so he could come and help them.

When he was done, the Dursleys tried to give the bracelets back, but Harry declined, saying that they were portkeys that would take them either to their home or Potter Manor, depending on what they said. After explaining that, the three Potters bid the Dursleys farewell. Lily placed a hand on Violet and, for appearances, Harry's shoulders before Apparating to Diagon Alley.

* * *

 _ *** I know that this is rather out of the blue, but I wanted something else to refer to Harry as besides his name and using 'he'.**_


	3. Chapter 3

The three Potters appeared at Diagon Alley in the area designated for Apparition. Lily and Violet quickly put glamors on themselves, at least until after they reached Gringotts. They made their hair light brown with sapphire blue eyes. Thankfully, without the soul shard there, Violet's scar had mostly healed so one had to _really_ look to see it. Harry changed his hair to a dark brown and his eyes turned blue.

As they moved through Diagon Alley, Violet and Harry glanced around and winced when they saw a good number of people with blue flames glowing in their chest walking around. From adults and elderly, to teenagers and even children, no one was spared from being in danger of becoming what was known as a Torch.

Nyx had told them that Torches were human beings who had a majority of their Power of Existence drained and consumed by a Crimson Denizen. When a human's Power of Existence is devoured a Flame Haze or Denizen will create a Torch to take their place, although each one had very different reasons for doing so. Denizens usually wish to make their consumption less noticeable, so they are not detected and hunted, while Flame Hazes use this to soften the sudden 'shift' the world would undergo and to make the change gradually by allowing the people's existence to slowly fade away without any noticeable change. It seemed even the magicals weren't safe from the beings.

There was only one thing that comforted them about seeing so many people becoming Torches. According to Morana, Power of Existence only made up their physical existence. This meant that, apparently, peoples souls still moved on despite practically being consumed. So, despite the fact that they had shells walking around, the souls of the people they represented had already moved on.

Tearing their gaze away, they followed their mother as she made her way through the alley with little trouble and made it to Gringotts, where they dropped their disguises.

Lily moved to a teller she knew quite well and spoke, "Hello Ripblade."

The goblin looked up and smiled, which, while non threatening in this instance, was still rather unsettling, "Ah, Lily Potter, or have you gone back to Evans? It's good to see you in Gringotts once more."

"Still Potter and I'm sorry about not coming to Gringotts for ten years," she apologized.

"I know why you didn't. Dumbledore had tried meeting with the Potter account manager not long after that night. We decided to let him so that we could see what he wanted," Ripblade told them. "Being friends with you Lily, your account manager decided to tell me what Dumbledore tried to do for when you arrived since we knew you hadn't perished as well. The man tried to seal yours and James' will, take money from the Potter vault, and set up a marriage contract for Ms. Potter with one Ronald Bilius Weasley."

Harry and Lily growled at the mention of a marriage contract, they cared very little about the money, but the thought of forcing Violet to marry someone pissed them off. They were also upset that he would try to keep Violet from finding about what her parents left her.

Meanwhile Violet had turned green. Her brother had told her about Ron, who, while a good friend, was the sloppiest eater ever with a never ending pit for a stomach, not very mature, and completely insensitive, until he was older. He was also a jealous git who was envious of her brother's fame despite what it cost him. There was also the fact that he was likely different from what he knew with all the differences between the two world's people. True he could be better, but there was also the chance he was even worse.

"Yes, well, since we knew you were still alive and he was trying this we decided to keep his focus off of you by 'letting' him do such things," Ripblade said, slightly impressed by the growl the two had emitted. "We took the contract, which had several things that made it void without us even doing anything, deducted the amount he takes from his vault, which he doesn't seem to really notice since he rarely uses his own anymore, and we decided to seal the will since only you, or a later Head of House, can unseal it after that."

Lily and Violet were surprised and impressed with how they went about dealing with the old man. Harry wasn't surprised at what they did, but he was impressed as well.

"Besides the obvious of Vi's father, or in this case mother, not signing it, what voided the contract?" Harry asked curiously.

With a grin, Ripblade said, "It was signed by Molly Weasley."

Violet stared at the goblin in confusion while Harry nodded in understanding. Lily was confused as well, as, despite learning a great deal about the wizarding world and its politics, she was still missing things. Seeing their confusion Harry explained.

"The reason that made the contract void is because things like that have to be signed by the Head of the House. The Head of the Weasleys is Arthur, so Molly signing it did absolutely nothing, but give us more evidence against Dumbledore."

After nodding, Lily decided to get back on track and said, "I would like to see our account manager."

"I'll get someone to take you to him," Ripblade said.

A moment later, a goblin came and took them to their account manager. When they reached the room, Harry blinked at the familiar goblin behind the desk.

"Bloodfang?" he asked in surprise.

Said goblin glanced down and furrowed his brow. "You look like a man I met ten years ago," he said. "Are you related to him?"

Harry couldn't help the smirk that spread across his face. "In a manner of speaking," he said, cryptically. His gaze turned serious as he stared at the goblin for a moment. "I would like what I'm about to tell you kept a secret Bloodfang. You can tell the Director, but I would appreciate it if he was the only one."

Once again, Bloodfang was surprised that a wizard was asking instead of demanding something from him.

Scrutinizing the boy before him for a moment, he said, "I will have to discuss with Director Ragnok."

With that the goblin jumped from his desk before exiting his office. When he was gone, Lily looked at Harry worriedly.

"Are you sure we should tell them?" she questioned. "At least so soon?"

The immortal shrugged, "The goblins are good at keeping secrets and I had planned on having us all taking an inheritance test, something that will reveal things that will make it to where I need to tell them. I haven't done one in a long time and I fought a couple of dark wizards in my world."

"All of us?" his mother asked. "I understand Violet, but why me? I'm just a muggleborn."

"Your parents may be mundanes," he said, using the word he preferred instead of muggles. It was something Lily still wasn't really used to after using muggle for half her wizarding life though she liked mundane much more. "But I came across several mundaneborns that had squib ancestors, either a long way back or even grandparents. I'm just wondering if that is the case with you."

Lily was shocked by his answer. She had never thought about that before. That mugg- mundaneborns could be descended from a squib and, while not being pureblood, wouldn't be completely mundaneborn.

Before she could say anything, Bloodfang returned with another goblin right behind him. This goblin was wearing armor rather than the fine clothes the other goblins were wearing. The armor consisted of medium golden goblin armor with a sword hung at his side. The new goblin sat behind the desk while Bloodfang stood next to him.

"Hello, Potters. I am Director Ragnok," the new goblin, now named Ragnok, said. "I believe one of you wanted to tell Bloodfang something that you wish be kept secret, but are willing to let me know as well."

Harry stepped forward and bowed slightly, surprising the occupants of the room. "That is correct Director. There is a secret that only my sister and mother know of and I think it would be easier for us to make deals with each other if you knew it as well."

Ragnok eyed the boy in front of him for a moment before saying, "And that secret would be?"

Straightening, Harry suddenly started slowly getting taller, his face getting more defined, and his body gaining more muscles. A short while later, he stood in the middle of the room, looking the same age he met Bloodfang before.

The two goblins stared at him shock. Ragnok had been told about the man Bloodfang had met eleven years ago. Bloodfang had said that the man was a Metamorphmagus, but what just happened had nothing to do with that ability since they could only change their height by a foot or so.

"What are you?" Ragnok questioned.

"Tell me Director, have you heard of the Deathly Hallows?" Harry asked.

The two goblins sucked in a breath through their teeth. Normally, the goblins didn't care much about wizarding stories and such, however they knew about the Deathly Hallows artifacts and that they were very real.

"You are the Master of Death?" Ragnok asked, shocked.

Harry scowled slightly, "I really don't like being called her master."

Ragnok frowned, "I would appreciate it if you didn't lie about something like this Mr. Potter. Death is male not female."

Harry blinked in surprise at the fact that apparently the leader of the goblin nation actually knew Death, as well as the fact that Death was a man here. Before he could say anything, a voice that was very familiar to the Potters suddenly spoke.

"Yes he is, but _I_ am all woman."

A moment later, Morana appeared next to Harry, who proceeded to wrap an arm around her waist. She then pulled his head down and planted a passionate kiss on his lips.

Ragnok stared in absolute shock as the man snogged what he could tell was Death. He knew from the feeling of foreboding and, well death, that he had always felt from when he had met Death before. It seemed less potent than the Death he knew, but it was still powerful.

After a minute, the two separated and looked at the goblins. Morana smirked at Ragnok's gobsmacked faces.

"The reason I'm different from the Death that you know is because Thanatos didn't want another Death here, but realized that with my _master_ ," practically purring the word in Harry's ear and sending a shiver down his spine, "here, I had to be here. So to solve that, he went to my world to be their Death while I took up the position here."

"I see," Ragnok mumbled, rather bemused at seeing Death acting in such a manner.

 _"Thanatos?"_ Harry asked, slightly worriedly.

 _"The Greek gods don't exist here as well,"_ she told him, knowing what he was getting at.

Harry couldn't help but mentally sigh in relief. The Crimson Denizens were already going to be an unpredictable variable, throwing in gods would have been too much.

"I'm sorry, but you spoke as if you met Death before," Violet said incredulously, speaking up for the first time since they had arrived.

"Violet mind your manners," Lily chided. "This is the leader of the goblins as I'm sure you have noticed."

Ragnok waved a hand dismissively, "She meant no offense Lily and she is eleven." He turned his gaze to the youngest Potter, "And yes, young one I have met with Death before." He grinned a truly goblin grin, "We used to talk about how we each dealt with our respective… malcontents. I admit I will miss comparing notes."

"And that Vi," Harry started leaning down to her. "Is why you never get on the bad side of a goblin. If they can discuss with Death about… dealing with troublemakers then you don't want them to be your enemies."

Violet just nodded, slightly scared. True she could probably deal with a great many of the goblins with her powers as a Flame Haze, she knew that they would wear her out with sheer numbers and they would probably score several good hits in the process.

"Anyway, we got way off topic here," Harry said. "I told you this because I want to do an inheritance test. I have dealt with a few wizards in my time and I wonder if I took any of their titles like I did with Slytherin from Riddle."

"Very well," Ragnok stated. "Am I right in assuming you want the other two to take it as well?" At his nod, the Director pulled out three pieces of parchment and an ornamental looking dagger. "Cut your hand and drip six drops of blood on the parchment."

Taking the dagger, Harry cut his palm and let the drops fall on the parchment. The cut immediately healed as words started appearing on the parchment.

 **Name: Harry James Potter (1980-2650) (1981-present)**

 **Parents: James Charlus Potter (1960-1981) and Lily Jean Potter (1960-1981)**

 **Adopted: Lily Jane Potter (1960-present)**

Harry arched a brow at the different middle names between his mother's. Since their first and last name, maiden and married, were the same he assumed their middle name would be the same.

"You died?" Lily asked quietly, ashen faced. Next to her Violet looked rather pale herself.

"Hm? Oh, well I entered through the Veil of Death to get here so I suppose it would be apt to say that I died that day," Harry answered, unconcerned.

The two female Potters stared at Harry in shock at his dismissive attitude to dying. After a moment of getting over their shock, at least a little bit, they looked back at the paper.

 **Lord Potter of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter**

 **Lord Black of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black**

 **Lord Peverell of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Peverell**

 **Lord Slytherin of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Slytherin {By Conquest}**

 **Heir of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Ravenclaw**

 **Heir of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Hufflepuff {By Conquest}**

Harry frowned slightly at the last two. "Ok, how did I become the heir to Hufflepuff and how am I the heir to Ravenclaw?"

"Hufflepuff came from when you dueled Zacharias Smith," Morana spoke up. When she had his attention she continued, "I'm sure you realized that he wasn't really Hufflepuff material yet the boy was sorted there."

"Yeah, but I just figured the Sorting Hat placed him somewhere he wouldn't have to worry about his classmates," Harry said. "Slytherins would have made his life a nightmare in several ways and Gryffindors would have likely just outright hexed him. He didn't even have a chance for Ravenclaw since he didn't seek knowledge and wasn't that smart."

She giggled, "While true, it sent him there because he was in fact descended from Helga Hufflepuff. There is also the fact that her house always welcomed those that didn't fit in the other houses."

The immortal shook his head, "That poor woman must have been mortified by having that prat as a descendent."

"Very," Death confirmed. "Anyway, to be Hufflepuffs heir you have to display the virtues that she valued and since you beat her descendent and exhibited those traits, especially since it was on those traits the duel led to, Magic decided to make you her heir."

Harry blinked at that. He knew what she meant by why the duel happened. Zacharias had abandoned everyone during Voldemort's invasion of Hogwarts. That however wasn't what made Harry challenge him. No if he had left to protect the younger students he would have actually been rather proud of the boy. However the bastard had actually pushed younger students out of his way. He was directly responsible for two first years and a third year student to be killed because of his cowardice and selfishness.

This is what led Harry to tracking Zacharias down and, with the deceased children's families in tow, challenged him to a duel. He had beat the boy easily and took everything of value from him. The parents were upset that he didn't end him, but when he told them to do whatever they wished to him they happily accepted. Harry didn't know what they did to him nor did he really care.

"But surely there had been others that embodied the traits she valued that beat him," Lily spoke up, breaking him from his memories. She sounded rather confused, which wasn't very surprising.

Morana shook her head, "No, he either got lucky or didn't duel anyone that had any of Hufflepuffs traits in a duel regarding those traits."

"Which is luck of its own," he muttered. Shaking his head, he asked, "And Ravenclaw? That wasn't there before."

"Harry the last time you took an inheritance test was during fourth year," she said. "And, just like with Hufflepuff there were conditions for being the Head of House."

"And those were?" he asked.

"Well, she knew perfectly well that not everyone, even those that were descended from her, would be a genius or even just smart. However, they have to do their best education wise to be considered. At the time you were still holding yourself back academically so it didn't even show up on the test. When you started trying, the heirship fell on you, but since you never took the test again you never found out."

Harry nodded in understanding and was actually somewhat glad he hadn't known at the time since he would have to have found another wife.

"What about Slytherin?" Violet asked curiously.

"The man was too arrogant to put any conditions for his title," Morana answered, shaking her head.

Harry looked back at the parchment, "Alright it just mentions me being an animagus and some of my abilities, so let's move on to Violet."

Taking the dagger, the youngest Potter cut her palm and repeated what her brother had done. When the last drop fell the cut healed completely.

 **Name: Violet Dorea Potter (1980-present)**

 **Parents: James Charlus Potter (1960-1981) and Lily Jane Potter (1960-present)**

 **Heir of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter**

 **Heir of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Peverell**

 **Heir of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Gryffindor**

 **True Heir of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Slytherin**

 **Parseltongue**

 **Two magical animagus forms attainable**

The three Potters blinked at the heir of Slytherin.

"True heir?" Violet asked, confusion and worry in her voice.

"It's when there are two heirs. In this case it is probably talking about how Voldemort was an heir, but you apparently have a higher claim than him. This means that you came from the main branch of Slytherin's family while Voldemort came from a branch family," Harry explained.

"But how is she the heir of Slytherin?" Lily asked. "The Potters aren't related to Slytherin. I'm pretty sure that's where Gryffindor comes from."

Looking her directly in the eyes, he said, "It obviously came from you, Mum. This situation is one of the reasons I wanted you to take the test as well."

Lily just stared at her son, not really sure how to take that.

"I have two animagus forms?" Violet suddenly asked excitedly, breaking from her shock and remembering the end of the list.

"Yes, you do," Harry said smiling.

She paused for a moment before pouting, "But you have three forms."

"True, but as I'm sure you saw it says they are magical animals," the immortal said. "It could be that your forms can do something and that's why there are only two." Violet perked up at that before grinning widely. "Remember what we said about animagus training though."

She pouted again, "We aren't going to do it until at least third year."

Nodding in satisfaction, he turned to his mother, "I think it's time we finish so that we can do our school shopping."

Lily took the dagger from her daughter and repeated her childrens actions.

 **Name: Lily Jane Potter née Evans (1960-present)**

 **Parents: Stan Charles Evans (1929-1980) and Elaine Claire Evans (1928-1980)**

 **Lady Potter of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter {By Marriage}**

 **True Lady Slytherin of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Slytherin**

 **Parseltongue**

 **Animagus form attainable**

"So I am descended from Slytherin," Lily said quietly. She'd gone through school hearing that Salazar didn't like mundaneborns at all. She suddenly frowned, "Hold on, I've never been able to understand snakes so how is it that I'm a descendant of Slytherin?"

"Actually I know the reason behind that," Ragnok said, gaining their attention. "Despite what history says, Salazar Slytherin didn't hate muggleborns or those witches and wizards consider creatures at all. He let us know some things about his family in case something like this ever happened."

"How did that rumor start then?" Violet asked, frowning. "And he thought that this might happen?"

"Yes, he did, but we'll get to that later." Ragnok glanced at Bloodfang, who nodded and left the room. "It's actually his son that they talk about, but because his name was Salazar Slytherin everyone thought that history spoke of Salazar I," the Director told them. "Anyway the reason that you can't understand snakes is because of your eyes. You see, Slytherins actually have two different abilities they can inherit. Normally Slytherins just inherit normal Parseltongue."

"Normal?" Harry questioned in surprise.

"Yes, you see what no one knows is that Salazar Slytherin I had heterochromia. One eye was an ocean blue while the other was the same green that Lily has. Anyone who is born with emerald green eyes have the ability to talk to dragons." He nodded when all three Potter's eyes widened in shock. "That's right, Salazar was able to talk to dragons as well as serpents. No one except for those born with emerald green eyes knew about such an ability besides us."

"That's… incredible," Harry said, still shocked. "I'm able to speak to just about any reptile, even magical ones, but I was never able to understand dragons."

"Salazar wasn't able to understand them either, Harry," Morana spoke up. "It's a good thing he didn't either since he was exactly like legends say in our world."

Harry arched a brow, "Sometimes I still get surprised by how different our worlds are from each other. I mean even if I hadn't been there Mum would have still been alive. She wouldn't likely be a part of Violet's life, but she would have been alive." _'If she survived that bolt of lightning that is,'_ he thought to himself.

At that moment Bloodfang returned with a box, a folder, and a leather bound book. After handing the folder to Ragnok, he opened the box to show a white gold ring with an emerald set into it. The house crest consisted of a Quetzalcoatl wrapped around a cauldron with its wings flared to the sides. It was obvious which House ring this was.

"This is the Slytherin House ring," the Director said. "If Lily would put it on she will be considered as Lady Slytherin."

Lily tentatively reached out and took the ring before sliding it on her right hand ring finger. The ring flashed and resized to fit her finger.

Ragnok nodded before saying, "You can hide the ring by willing it to and will only be seen when you want. Also you are now able to sit on the Wizengamot. However, I would suggest choosing a proxy since you are still technically a muggleborn and the purebloods won't like you being there. Your children should also choose regents for their own seats until they are of age." He glanced at the still older looking Harry and amended, "Or until your daughter is at least."

Harry blinked before glancing down at himself. He suddenly started getting younger until he was the same age as Violet.

He then glanced at his mother and sister and asked, "So who do you think we should choose to represent us in the Wizengamot?"

"I think Sirius being the regent for Gryffindor would be interesting," Violet suggested with a grin.

Harry chuckled, "A Black being the regent for Gryffindor. I can only imagine how his parents would have felt about that. I don't know if that's better or making him proxy for Slytherin and have him go against what most people think the first Salazar believed."

Violet laughed at that, while Lily smiled and said, "We'll have to talk to him about that. I think that Devon Davis should be the regent for Ravenclaw and Amelia should take Hufflepuff. Cygnus Greengrass should either be the regent for Peverell or proxy for Slytherin depending on what Sirius decides. Frank will be regent for the remaining one."

Harry and Violet nodded in agreement. He then asked, "What about the Potter seat? Slytherin is one thing, but you are Lady Potter."

"Sirius is bringing the Tonks' and Bellatrix," Lily said, wincing slightly at the thought of meeting them after so long. "If everything goes alright, I'll ask Andi if she'll take the seat."

"Why didn't we tell them again?" Violet asked. "Both of you talked about how you knew them and were friendly with them."

"Walburga was still alive at the time and only passed away a couple years ago," her Mum answered.

Harry winced at that. If she was anything like her portrait then he understood the need. "It was probably for the best Violet. If she suspected they knew something, especially about you, then she could have brought Andromeda back into the family and then made her tell what it was she knew."

"What about if she made a magical vow?" Violet asked.

"It depends on what method the woman used as well as Andromeda's constitution," he answered. He glanced at Bloodfang, "What is that book? I noticed that Bloodfang brought it with the ring."

"Ah, yes that. It is a journal about the Slytherin line," Ragnok told them. "I thought I would show you why Salazar I thought this would happen." The Director nodded at Bloodfang, who then handed the book to Harry.

Harry opened the book and started reading. "Hmm, it seems that Salazar I had a daughter… a squib daughter named," he blinked in surprise and glanced at his mother who looked surprised at Salazar having a squib daughter. Her eyes widened in shock when Harry finished, "Lillian."

"Wait, so Mum and Salazar's daughter have similar names?" Violet asked in surprise.

"So it would seem," the immortal murmured. He continued reading, "Apparently Salazar thought that his son didn't have the right attitude for being the Head of House, but because of how wizards and witches are he couldn't make her the Head and had to give it to his son. He made it to where the Head doesn't have to be a Lord and can be a Lady, as we already know, and not even the Lord could change that. He had also made it to where the descendant of Lillian would be the true heir instead of the descendant of Salazar II. It seems that he figured that her descendants would be better than any of his son's." He looked up at the Director and asked, "Can we keep this?"

The goblin nodded, "Of course. It belongs to Lily, so it can be taken out."

Harry nodded his thanks and handed it to his mother. At her questioning look he said, "Show this to Sirius to change his opinion about the Founder especially when you tell him that you and Violet are descended from him. I doubt his opinion of you will change, but he might deny it because of 'history' and how you two are."

Lily nodded and took the book from her son. Turning to her account manager she asked, "I never really thought about asking this before, mostly because I didn't have a vault, but is there a way that we won't have to come to Gringotts every time we need money?"

"Indeed there is," Bloodfang answered. "It costs a hundred galleons, but we can give you a bag that will always hold a thousand galleons."

"I think we will get two," she said. "One for me and one for Harry. While Violet is responsible she is still eleven so we'll wait to get her one."

Violet pouted, but she knew she would likely try to buy something that she didn't need. Besides if it wasn't too bad Harry might get it for her. Every once in awhile he would get something nice for her. Not often enough to make her spoiled though.

Bloodfang produced two of the bags and handed them to the two older Potters.

"Wizards don't usually have several different vaults so these will only be connected to one of them. Lily's will be connected to the Potter vault until she wants it changed and Mr. Potters will be connected to the Ravenclaw vault," he explained.

"Please call me Harry, sir. How much is in the Ravenclaw vault?" Harry asked.

"Very well, Harry," Ragnok said. "I figured you would ask and had the files brought here." He opened the folder read through it. "Hufflepuff has 800 thousand galleons, Ravenclaw has 830 thousand galleons, Slytherin has 740 thousand galleons, and Gryffindor has 845 thousand galleons."

"I'm sure we can trust you to make investments for those vaults," Harry said.

Bloodfang nodded, "Yes, we will make wise investments to make sure that there is some for later generations."

Nodding back the three Potters stood and Lily said, "Thank you for all of your help, Bloodfang, Director Ragnok. We still need to shop for Hogwarts supplies and meet with friends so we will be leaving."

"We were glad to help Lily," Ragnok said.

As the three left, Harry glanced at his mother, "So what are going to do first?"

"I'm meeting with Sirius and the others," she answered, looking apprehensive.

"I'm sure that they will understand when you explain your reasoning to them. Andromeda and Bellatrix know how Walburga is," Harry reassured her, placing a comforting hand on her arm.

"I really hope so," Lily said, worriedly. "While I'm convincing them that I still trust them, I would appreciate it if you would take Violet shopping, Harry. I think your disguise from when you spoke to Sirius and the Longbottoms would be a good idea. You can tell anyone we know that we ran into you here."

"That's a good idea if I have to, but since they will likely ask about where I'm at I think I'm just going to try and avoid them," he said, as he began changing into the appearance from six years ago.

His mum nodded in understanding as they exited Gringotts. She bid her children to be careful and started making her way to the Leaky Cauldron while they made their way through the alley.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I made a small change to the last chapter. I had it where Lily could see Torches, but I decided to make it to where she can't. If she could I feel like I should make her able to move in the Fūzetsu and I don't really want her to be able to.**

* * *

Dumbledore paced in his office. On his desk were two letters. The letters looked rather normal and they were normal, except for the names on them. One name he had been waiting eleven years for, Violet Potter. It came much earlier than it should have however.

He was sure that, with the wards he put around the house, the Dursleys would take the letter and keep it from Violet. This would go on until he would 'decide' to send Hagrid to pick her up and take her to Diagon Alley to get her school supplies. Hagrid would only tell her the bare necessities when it came to the wizarding world. Not really from any of his plans, but because the giant of a man wouldn't see the point and Violet would not ask any questions because of how meek she would be. She would be ignorant of anything he either didn't want her to know yet or at all.

The other letter was even more confusing and rather worrying. The letter had the name 'Harry Potter' on it. This was worrying because the Potters had only one child, at least as far as he knew and they wouldn't have kept that from him since he had their utmost trust. It didn't make sense that there was suddenly a new Potter after eleven years.

Deciding to check on Number 4, Dumbledore left his office and started moving through the school. When he exited the schools wards, he Apparated to Surrey. When he arrived he was surprised to find that instead of in front of the house, he was a block away from it. He tried walking up to the house, but suddenly found himself not in the neighborhood anymore.

Frowning, Dumbledore Apparated back to where he'd been before. Bringing out his wand he started waving it and began scanning the wards surrounding the house. The results caused him to frown further as not only were his wards down, but the ones erected only let certain magicals inside the house and repel everyone else like he had been. There was also one that would alert whoever had placed them if someone started trying to take them down. He was surprised by the power behind the wards as, if he tried to take them down, it would take him a while to do it.

This was very concerning for several reasons. For one, it meant that, most likely, Violet wasn't there anymore and might not have been here for a very long time. Another reason was that there was someone with almost as much power as him in Britain without him knowing about them.

Dumbledore sighed heavily, having no choice but to leave for now. If he tried to remove the wards the caster would no doubt appear and, should a fight break out, it would cause an incredible amount of destruction.

A thought occurred to him that sent a small chill down his spine. What if she somehow found out about Potter Manor?

He quickly Apparated to the home. Waving his wand, he cast a spell that told him how many occupants were in the house. He sighed in relief when it came back as zero.

Apparating back to Hogwarts, he decided he would have to wait for Violet and this Harry to arrive at Hogwarts on September.

* * *

Harry or, as he was known in his disguised form, Adam and Violet walked through the crowds and eventually reached their first destination, Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions and Flourish and Blotts next door.

"I don't really need to worry about clothes, so you head into Madam Malkin's while I get our schoolbooks," Harry said. "I shouldn't be too long and will be over when you need to pay."

Violet nodded and entered the clothing store. She glanced around and shook her head at the fashion sense of wizards. That they wore robes was just silly.

"Sorry, deary, but you will have to wait," a saleswitch said approaching her. "We already have a few people being measured and it will take a moment."

Nodding to the woman, Violet walked over and sat in one of the waiting chairs. As she waited she reflected, not for the first time, on how her life was so different thanks to her brother. True she would have still had Nyx, but her mother would have been lost, her relatives would have been horrible to her, they never went into details about that, she would have been completely alone until Hogwarts and likely dependent on Dumbledore.

Her thoughts turned to her friends. Harry had told her about his versions of them. Neville and Tracey had been much the same. Though she wondered if Neville, with his parents still sane, would turn out slightly different at school. It had been a few years since they had seen their friends because they decided to be more careful of Dumbledore as their year for starting school neared. Daphne and Susan however, were completely different, as was Astoria.

The Susan he knew was rather shy in how she interacted with people. She broke out of it slightly when she got older, but had still been somewhat shy. The Susan here was more outgoing and not afraid to stand up for herself.

This worlds Daphne, according to Harry, was much warmer and kinder than the one he had known. Apparently she had been rather cold and distant. Even after breaking through her walls when they started going out and eventually married, she was still somewhat closed off. Although he had said there were times her mask would disappear and he saw the Daphne that she might have been if things had been different. Harry thought it was the result of being in a rather unloving environment growing up and having to put up with the Slytherins for seven years. The first reason had been cemented when he met this Daphne's parents and saw they were much closer to their daughters.

Astoria apparently was much more bubbly in his world. Again it was likely because of her parents and she was rebelling against the things she had been told she would have to do. The youngest Greengrass was incredibly shy here. Sure she would easily talk to you once she spent some time with you, but until then she was pretty quiet.

There was two more people he had told her about, not wanting to color her opinion of too many people. The last two people were his other wives Hermione Granger and Luna Lovegood. It had been interesting to learn about what kind of people her brother had married.

Violet was brought out of her musing by the saleswitch telling her that a spot was open. She walked over to a small circular platform where she would be fitted for her school robes.

"Hogwarts correct, dear?" the woman, whom Violet figured was Madam Malkin, clarified.

"Yes, ma'am," Violet confirmed.

"Alright, I'll get your robes once we get you measured," Malkin said. "The boy next to you is getting his school robes as well."

She glanced to her left to see a slender boy with sleek pale-blond hair, cold grey eyes, a pale complexion and rather sharp, pointed features.

"Hello," the boy said.

"Hi," she greeted.

"I heard you say you were going to Hogwarts too," he stated. Without waiting for confirmation, he continued, "My father is next door getting my book while my mother is up the street looking at wands."

This confused Violet as Harry had told her that the wand chose the wizard or witch. Sure you could win their allegiance, but otherwise they chose you. So how could his mother be getting his wand without him?

"When they come back I'm going to drag them off to look at racing brooms," he continued. "I don't see why first years can't bring their own brooms to school. I think I'll bully father into…"

Violet tuned the boy out at this point. She realized that he was one of those spoiled rich brats. If he was anything like the typical spoiled children she was sure they wouldn't get along at all. She was pulled from her reverie by a question she was interested in answering.

"So do you know what house you'll be in?" he asked, sounding annoyed.

 _'Must have realized I wasn't paying any attention to him,'_ she thought. _'Though why is still talking if that's the case?'_ Deciding to answer, she said, "I think either Gryffindor or Hufflepuff. I'm not particularly cunning and, while I'm not stupid, I'm not really fit for Ravenclaw."

The boy gave her a look of disdain, but before he could say anything Madam Malkin came back.

"Alright, dear you're done," she said to the blonde.

"I suppose I'll see you at Hogwarts," he drawled before leaving without waiting for an acknowledgement.

It was at that moment that Harry walked into the store. He glanced at the door with distaste before paying for the clothes and the two exited after he shrunk their purchases.

"Now, where to next?" he muttered.

* * *

Lily walked into the Leaky Cauldron and looked around for Sirius. He had said that they would talk in a private room since there would likely be some shouting.

"Lily?" a voice gasped.

She turned to see the shocked expression of Tom the bartender. She smiled at the man before approaching him.

"Hello, Tom," she greeted.

"B-but how?" he questioned. "Everyone's been told that you died with your husband that…" he trailed off and grimaced at the pain that flashed across her face. "Sorry Lily."

"It's fine Tom," she assured him. "I've mostly come to terms with it. Just when somebody brings up the actual night that it hurts slightly."

Tom nodded hesitantly before asking, "Where have you been? And why are you here?"

"I've been raising my daughter Tom. Making sure she grew up knowing at least one parents love," she answered. "As for why I'm here, I was getting supplies for Violet and Harry's first year of Hogwarts."

"Harry?" he asked, curiously.

She smiled as she said, "I came across him when I passed an orphanage and I saw his hair suddenly change to blue then orange."

"He's a Metamorphmagus?" he questioned in surprise.

She nodded, but before she could continue she heard her name being called out. She turned to see Sirius waving her over. She turned back to Tom and said goodbye to him before walking over to her friend.

"Are they here?" she asked, worriedly.

"Yes, they are," Sirius answered. He rubbed her back comfortingly. "Relax Lils. When you tell them your reasons they will understand." He paused a moment before asking, "Do you happen to have that list of wards?"

Lily nodded before taking the parchment out. "Adam gave it to me before he left," she said. "He wouldn't really need it you know?"

Sirius nodded, "No, he wouldn't would he?" He turned back to the stairs, "Anyway, I think we stalled long enough. Let's head on up shall we?"

She followed nervously behind Sirius as he led her to one of the rooms on the second floor. They came to a stop at the third door the came across.

"They're in there, Lily," he said. Seeing her nervousness, he placed a hand gently on her shoulder, "Come on, Lils. The sooner you enter the sooner you can catch up with Andi and Bella, as well as see how young Nymphadora turned out."

Lily nodded her head and, after taking a deep breath, grabbed the doorknob and opened the door.

"Finally, Sirius," a voice Lily recognized immediately as Bellatrix's. "I thought you'd never… get…"

Her voice seemed to die in her throat as she saw not her cousin Sirius, but Lily Potter, who she long thought dead, stood in the doorway.

Lily looked at the three women in the room. One she recognized as Andromeda who had short, light brown hair, thin lips, wide, kind blue eyes with long eyelashes, and a strong jaw. Sitting to her right was Bellatrix who looked remarkably like her older sister, but with curly long, shiny black hair and violet eyes. The last one could only be Nymphadora Tonks, Andi's daughter. The fourteen year old girl had dark twinkling purple eyes, a pale heart-shaped face, and short spiky hair that was bubblegum pink. Lily knew the hair and eyes was likely only temporary though since, like Harry, she was a Metamorphmagus.

"L-Lily?" Bellatrix croaked.

Lily smiled hesitantly at her, "Yes Bella, it's me."

Bellatrix and Nymphadora started to move, but Andromeda stood and pointed her wand at the redhead.

"Mum! / Andi!" Nymphadora and Bellatrix shouted.

"It's fine girls," Lily said, waving their concerns off. "I kind of expected her to react like this."

"Prove to me that you are who you say you are," Andromeda demanded.

Lily tilted her head to the side as she contemplated how to prove herself. She then remembered something that only she knew. She took out her wand making Andromeda tense, but she relaxed slightly when she handed it to Sirius.

Lily then slowly approached Andromeda and, when she was close enough, began whispering in her ear. After a moment Andromeda started turning red causing Lily to smile, which only grew the redder the older witch got.

A minute later Lily stepped back, a smug grin on her face. Andromeda coughed into her hand before slipping her wand back into her wandholseter.

"Alright it's Lily," she said, embarrassment as clear in her tone as her face. "She swore a magical oath to tell no one about that."

The other three looked at the two witches curiously, all of them wanting to know what could cause the confident witch to blush so furiously. However, they all knew better than to press something like this or else they'd likely get hexed, or grounded in Nymphadora's case.

Lily was suddenly swept into a tight hug by Andromeda, shortly followed by her daughter and Bellatrix.

"Where have you been!?" the brunette witch demanded. "We all thought you were dead and yet here you are. And considering he set it up, it seems that Sirius knew about it."

Lily grew nervous again, "Well, Andi, one reason is because of Sirius' mother. If she had even an inkling that you knew something that you didn't want her to know then she could have forced it out of you."

"But what about Sirius?" Bellatrix asked, frowning.

Sirius snorted, "I'm Violet's sworn godfather Bella. If the knowledge I know doesn't effect the Black family, which it doesn't, then not even the family magic can force the information from me. So I wasn't a real risk to their safety concerning my mother."

"You said one reason," the Metamorphmagus spoke up.

"Indeed," Lily said. She pulled out a piece of parchment and handed it to Andromeda. "Before I say anything read that. The goblins used a spell where Magic itself wrote this down."

This caught all of their attention, as that meant that whatever was written down was completely true. Andromeda started reading, with Bellatrix and Nymphadora leaning over. As they read, all three of their faces paled, getting worse as they continued reading. By the time they reached the bottom all of them were practically white. When they saw what was on the bottom they looked up at Lily and Sirius in confusion.

"Why did he set these wards up?" Andromeda asked. She wanted to deny he even set them up, some of them having absolutely no reason to be _anywhere_ , but it was written by Magic itself. It was this reason that purebloods didn't allow anything that wasn't made or found by a wizard or witch to be presented in court.

"We aren't sure about the complete reason, but he set them up around the house he had left Violet at," Sirius said. At their appalled expressions he nodded, "Yes, it only gets worse as he put her with her aunt."

"WHAT!?" the three screamed.

"Are you telling me that she's been raised by an aunt that, though not at fault, abused her physically, mentally, and emotionally?" Andromeda asked, desperately wishing it wasn't true. Luckily for them it wasn't.

"No," he said, making them all sag in relief. "Somehow a man named Adam felt the wards and found young Violet abandoned on the doorstep of Petunia's house."

"On a freezing night with a thin blanket and not even warming charm," Lily interjected.

Andromeda's motherly instincts wanted nothing more than to go to Dumbledore and show him what she thought about his treatment of Violet.

"Anyway, he managed to get ahold of Lily and told her where he daughter was," Sirius continued. "After that he managed to find Pettigrew, Stun him, and keep me from ending his traitorous life." He growled slightly thinking about the rat, but calmed himself down after a moment. "Lily had mentioned that the Longbottoms had went into hiding as well. She had realized that she could speak about their location and contacted him. He appeared shortly after the Lestranges and Crouch Jr. and knocked Alecto out after she injured Alice. He went on to fight Rabastan and took him down at the same time Augusta and Frank took down their foes."

The three were glad that this Adam had not only helped Lily find her daughter, but kept Sirius out of Azkaban and helped the Longbottoms with the Death Eaters.

"After that he contacted the goblins to identify what wards had been placed around Petunia's house," Sirius continued after a moment. He gestured at the parchment, "As you can see they did something even better. He then had several bracelets made for us." He held his up with Lily doing the same. "Mine, the Bones', Davis', and Greengrass' were to keep Dumbledore from finding out about use entering the home. Lily's and the Dursley's were to keep the wards from affecting them since they were related to Violet."

"How come you're telling us this now?" Andromeda asked.

"For one, Violet's going to be starting school soon and they are going to be living Potter Manor from now on like they should have," he answered. "The other is that Lily is going to let the wizarding world know that she's alive."

"How?" Nymphadora questioned curiously.

"Well, Nymph," Lily said, she was the only one beside her mother and aunt to get away with that. "The Potter's own thirty percent of the Daily Prophet while the Black's own twenty-five percent."

"We thought that we would lean on them to print our story as we want it," Sirius said with a grin. The three witches grinned as well, knowing that wizards and witches listen to just about anything the Prophet says.

* * *

"We are in a hurry Mr. Ollivander," 'Adam' said, frowning at the creepy man. He may have helped the wandmaker, but that didn't make him any less creepy.

"Of course Mr. Potter. We'll get Ms. Potter squared away quickly," Ollivander said.

That was another thing. Despite his disguise the man somehow knew who he was and he got the feeling that the man knew more than even that.

"You, my dear, are a tricky customer," the wandmaker said, delightedly, a pile of wands next to him. He looked at Violet closely for a moment before muttering, "Maybe…" He walked to the back of his shop.

Harry frowned slightly. This wasn't what had happened to him, though he didn't expect events to play out the same, but he figured the wand at the very least would be the same. Ollivander, however, had her try the wand that was the same as his first and nothing happened.

The wandmaker came back with a box that was layered with dust. He took the lid off and held the wand out to Violet.

She tentatively reached out and grasped the wand. She gasped when she felt warmth course through her and silver sparks shoot out the tip of the wand.

"This is a very unusual wand. A mixture of maple and redwood, thunderbird feather core, thirteen and three fourths inches, and rather flexible," Ollivander listed off. "Thunderbird is a rare wand core and that wand has been here for several decades. It isn't an easy thing to pair with people as, similar to the bird they are taken from, are rather temperamental and not really one to listen. It will work for you, but you will have to work to get its complete allegiance."

Harry couldn't help but smirk. The thunderbird feather was obviously because of Nyx and Violet being able to use lightning. He was sure that she would get the wand's allegiance easier than others would. The two woods also fitted her perfectly. Redwood because he was sure she would the right choices whenever she could and the fact she could gain an advantage when she seemed to be losing. Maple because there wasn't much chance of her living an uneventful life, which maple wands were known to destroy themselves if a wizard or witch chose such a life for themselves. With Violet being a Flame Haze however, there would likely be adventure around the corner for a long time. Hopefully if she does eventually end up with such a life that the redwood will counteract that aspect of her wand.

* * *

 **Unknown location…**

A figure looked up to the sky, its hawk yellow eyes staring at the lightning crashing in the distance.

 _'Finally, someone has claimed the wand with the feather I had donated so long ago,'_ the figure thought, ruffling its wings. _'Let's see what kind of person they turn out to be and if they are worthy.'_

The figure took off as a flash of lightning revealed the being to be a bird the size of a car. It was electric blue with streaks of black going across it like bolts of lightning. The bird was suddenly engulfed in electricity before it disappeared in a crack of thunder.

* * *

 **Diagon Alley...**

Harry paid for the wand and the two left to meet up with their mother. As they walked out of the shop, Harry handed his sister a wandholster, which she strapped her arm before putting her wand in. As they neared the Leaky Cauldron he cast a Notice Me Not charm on them and entered an alley. He returned to his normal appearance before entering the pub and sat down in a booth. It was a few minutes before Lily, Sirius, two of the Black Sisters, though one was now a Tonks, and Nymphadora descended down the stairs. When they did, he lifted the charm and walked over to them.

Harry couldn't quite stop his twitch at seeing Bellatrix standing near Sirius, the Tonks', and his mother. Thankfully it was only obvious if you payed attention.

When the three witches saw Violet they smiled at approached her and expressed their relief that she was alright. Harry noticed Sirius blink at them, but Lily started talking to him, to which he began nodding. When the three witches saw Harry they all gasped.

"Lily, I thought you only had one child," Andromeda stated in shock.

"She does," Harry said, not completely lying. "She adopted me when she saw me at an orphanage. If you are wondering about my appearance, well…" He glanced at Nymphadora and made his hair change into the colors of the rainbow with his eyes doing the same, but in the opposite order. The three witches gasped again as his hair and eyes returned to normal.

"You're a Metamorphmagus?" Nymphadora asked in shock.

"Yes. I chose this appearance considering Violet's appearance," he explained.

"Yes, I suppose it's likely that a son of theirs would end up looking like this," Andromeda admitted.

"So where are we going next Mum?" Violet asked.

"We are heading to the Daily Prophet to give them an exclusive about my survival," she answered.

The two nodded and they all headed to the Daily Prophet building. They quickly entered and asked the receptionist to tell the editor in chief to speak with them. She seemed reluctant to do so until they told her they were the Potters and Blacks, who owned more than half the company. She looked incredibly surprised to see Violet, Lily was standing behind the others to surprise the editor.

A moment later they were all standing in front of a man who was sitting behind his desk. He looked to be about forty, though it was difficult to tell with a magical, with short brown hair and blue eyes.

"Can I help you, Ms. Potter, Lord Black?" the man asked, looking slightly nervous.

"We have a story for you Barnabas," Sirius started. "We want you to write everything as we tell it because if you don't we will use our shares to get someone else to run the Daily Prophet."

Barnabas swallowed, "And what is the story?"

The six magicals stood to the side so that Lily could step forward. Upon seeing her Barnabas shot up from his seat and stared at her with his mouth agape.

"L-Lady Potter?" he stuttered.

"That's right, Mr. Cuffe," she said. "I'm going to tell you what happened that night so that people don't get the wrong idea about how I am back."

"Of c-course, ma'am," Barnabas said.

"Good," Lily said.

They spent a good few hours telling the editor in chief what had happened that Halloween night. The man was very shocked to hear that Voldemort, or You-Know-Who as the man insisted on calling him, told her he planned on giving Lily to one of his Death Eaters. That piece of information sent chills down the women's spines, knowing what the Death Eaters were like. She went on to tell of a man named Adam's involvement in reuniting her with her daughter. They decided to leave the wards out of it for the time being, since nobody would believe them about who had put them up, though they did tell him that Dumbledore place Violet with her aunt. They gave Barnabas the letter he left as proof of this. They also explained about Harry when the man questioned his presence.

It was around evening by the time they finished with the interview. Afterwards, they left the building and the Potters bid farewell to the Blacks and Tonks. When they were gone, Lily turned to her children.

"So did you get everything?" she asked.

"Everything except for an owl," Harry said. "We were going to, but I thought that you might be done soon so we headed to the Leaky Cauldron to make it seem like we had been waiting for you."

"Yes, I had to explain to Sirius that I put a Notice Me Not charm around you and Violet to keep people from bugging you," Lily told them. "Anyway let's head over to Eyelop's and get you an owl."

Violet nodded and they started heading toward the shop. They were halfway there when the world suddenly went red.

"Fūzetsu!" Harry shouted. He and Violet instantly went on alert and looked around just as two explosions were heard.

"Vi, you go check out that explosion and I'll check that one," Harry said, indicating the directions.

"What about Mum?" she asked worriedly, looking at her frozen mother.

Harry wrapped his arms around his mother's waist and picked her up. He carefully moved her into an alleyway before gently putting her down. Then he pulled out his Invisibility Cloak and covered her with it.

"Won't they still be able to find her?" Violet asked.

He shook his head, "There's only three ways to detect someone under that. That's either smell, sound from our steps, or the Homenum Revelio spell. She will be perfectly safe under there from whatever put the Fūzetsu up."

"Ok, I can focus on them now," she said, relief in her voice.

"Alright let's go," he said.

She nodded and the two split up, Violet heading toward Gringotts while Harry ran to Madam Malkin's.

* * *

Violet soon reached where the blast had originated and was surprised by what she saw. In the middle of quite a bit of destruction was a cobalt blue wolf the size of a truck. When she entered the area it turned its yellow eyes to stare at her.

 **"It isn't a Crimson Denizen Violet, just a Rinne,"** Nyx said.

The Rinne growled before pouncing at her. She rolled out of the way and summoned Kage no Kaminari, or Shadow Thunder, to her grasp in a flash of electricity. She lunged forward, barely missing the wolf.

 **"A Flame Haze!"** the Rinne exclaimed.

"That's right, wolfie," Violet said, before spinning her glaive and swinging it down.

She managed to hit it this time with enough force to make it stumble. She thrust her arm forward and unleashed a large bolt of Lightning, which slammed straight into its head, stunning it. She quickly slashed at the wolf and managed to slash it across its whole body.

The wolf burst into azure flames and disappeared moments later. Violet stared at the spot, small flames pocking the area, taking deep breaths as the adrenaline continued pumping through her.

"Did I get it?" she asked.

 **"*sigh* Unfortunately not,"** Nyx said. **"That body was just a shell that it used to give itself more strength. Rinne usually do this when they have small body normally."**

"So it's real body was smaller than that?"

 **"About the size of a cat or doll, I'm sure,"** she said, and Violet could practically hear the smirk in her voice.

"Alright, well it's gone so I suppose I need to fix this place," she said, looking around.

 **"Yes, that's a good idea,"** Nyx agreed. **"...To your right Violet."**

She glanced over and winced when she saw a couple with one being a Torch. The girl was on the verge of disappearing though, so, while she didn't really like it, she was slightly relieved that she wouldn't have to use a Torch that would have lasted longer.

Following Nyx's instructions, she used the girls remaining Power of Existence to fix the damage the Rinne had caused and making a few Torches of people it had apparently eaten.

"Let's meet up with Harry," Violet said, shaking herself before running off.

XxXxXx

Moments later she reached the area of the second explosion. When she reached it, what she saw caused her to freeze. Not from fear or anything like that, but from shock.

There were a few reasons for the shock. First was that Harry was just standing away from, she guessed, were more Rinne like the one she dealt with. Second was the Rinne's appearance. One was a giant baby, though it was missing an arm, while the other was a sphere comprised of heads. Lastly was the flaming hair of a figure that was wielding a sword. Her hair, for it was rather obviously a girl, seemed to actually be made of fire as small embers fell from it.

"Another Flame Haze!" Violet exclaimed.

 **"Yes, and judging from the girl's hair her contractor is Alastor, Flame of Heaven, God of Punishment,"** Nyx said.

Harry turned to her and smirked slightly, "Indeed. It seems like I wasn't needed here."

He had been immensely surprised to run into the two familiar Rinne. His surprise had increased when he noticed Yūji and it nearly hit the roof when he saw Shana jump in. He hadn't expected to run into them and, if they did, then they would have to move to Japan to meet them.

He mentally shook himself, before asking, "What about your area?"

"I dealt with another Rinne that was there," she answered. She sighed, "But I didn't destroy it."

Harry just ruffled her hair, "It was your first Rinne Vi, nothing to be ashamed of. They are slippery little buggers anyway."

The sound of someone screaming reached their ears and they whirled around to see Yūji with a giant slash going down his body from his shoulder almost to his hip. Violet gasped while Harry shook his head.

"She was so cold at the beginning," he muttered.

"Wait you know who she is?" Violet exclaimed.

"She, along with that boy, were the main characters of the anime," the immortal explained. "If you look closely though you can see he isn't bleeding at all."

The lightning Flame Haze nodded when she looked closer and noticed her brother was right. Yūji wasn't bleeding. She then asked, "So should we introduce ourselves to them?"

Harry thought for a moment before shaking his head, "Nah, if we do that then she might not be intent on dealing with the Denizen in charge of these Rinne. We could probably take care of him, but if she doesn't start hanging around others she will continue thinking of herself as nothing more than a weapon to deal with Crimson Denizens."

"But if that boy is here then that means that he's a wizard," Violet said. "How is she going to join our school if she can't do the same magic that we can?"

"Who says she can't?" he questioned her, his eyes taking on a silver color. "She's got a great deal of magic flowing through her. I doubt she has much training with it either. From what you explained about Alastor, Nyx, he isn't one to just form a full contract with someone the age she appears to be."

 **"Yes, I am sure that he only formed a probationary contract with her,"** Nyx agreed.

That had been something Harry had been surprised about. Probationary contracts wasn't something that was showed or even mentioned in the anime. Maybe it just wasn't important or maybe it was like Nyx not being shown. The probationary contract was made if a Crimson Lord had or decided to make contract with a young Flame Haze prospect, though a few seemed to want to stay young for whatever reason. This is what Nyx had done so that Violet could grow up and become an adult.

"We need to head back to Mum before they bring the Fūzetsu down," the immortal said.

Violet nodded and they ran through Diagon Alley and reached where their mother was just as the Fūzetsu collapsed. There was a moment of silence before Lily pulled the Invisibility Cloak off.

She glanced at her children and rhetorically asked, "A Fūzetsu was put up wasn't it?" Despite it being rhetorical they nodded their heads in confirmation. "And?"

Harry grinned, "Vi took down her first Rinne."

As her mother glanced at her she protested, "But I didn't kill it. The bloody thing got away from me."

"Mind your language Violet," Lily chided. "And even if you didn't get rid of it you still beat it."

Violet just nodded and they started making their way to Eyelop's once more.

When they reached it and entered inside, Violet started looking at the different owls they had. Ten minutes later, she stopped in front of a black owl with ocean blue eyes. The two stared at each other for a moment before the owl hopped onto her shoulder and rubbed its head against hers.

"She likes you," the witch at the counter said.

Violet smiled and turned to her mother, "Can we get her, Mum?"

"Of course, Violet," she said, smiling at her daughter. She paid for the owl, a cage and some treats before they headed out.

"So what are you going to name her?" Harry asked, carrying the cage as they walked.

Violet looked at the owl on her arm and said, "I'm not completely sure." She then asked the owl, "What would you say about a name that's ironic?" The owl tilted her head to side as if contemplating before bobbing her head. "Alright how about Snowflake?" The owl shook her head. "Winter?" Shake. "Gawen?" Screech. "Right male name. Um… What about Fiona? It means white and fair." She tilted her head a moment before bobbing her head. "Fiona it is," Violet said, stroking the owl's chest.

Chuckling, he said, "It seems that you have an owl that is as smart as Hedwig." He looked at the owl and smiled, "I get the feeling you two will get along fine." Turning to his sister he said, "You should send her on ahead. Owls really don't like wizarding travel."

"But she doesn't know where our home is," Violet protested.

The immortal arched a brow at her, "You realize that they don't know they are going half the time they are delivering letters yet still find their destination, right?"

She blushed slightly as she realized that her brother was right. A lot of times the owls haven't been where they are supposed to deliver before. She looked at Fiona and told her to meet them at Potter Manor. The black owl took off and flew out of Diagon Alley.

Lily put a hand on both of them and Apparated them to Potter Manor. When they entered the building they were beset by house-elves. The little buggers wouldn't leave them alone until they gave them a tour of the building.

When the tour was over, Lily went to the ledger that would let anyone they approved to enter the Manor. The only names she added were the children of her friends and she removed Dumbledore and Pettigrew. The three Potters then trudged to the bedrooms and getting into bed before letting sleep claim them.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I made a small change to the beginning of chapter 3 about Power of Existence. Nothing big, but it was something that needed to be brought up. (This was done awhile ago so a lot of you may have either read it for the first time after the change or may have even reread the new version)**

 **A/N2: I apologize for taking so long with this chapter. I will try not to make my next update take so long, though I make no promises.**

* * *

The next morning, the Potters headed down to the dining room to find breakfast made by the house elves.

"I forgot about that," Harry murmured. The house elves would always cook for him and his family back in his world and, despite the reason for him learning, he actually liked cooking. He especially had taken a liking to cooking for his family. "I'll have to try and make a deal with them."

Lily and Violet giggled, knowing what the male Potter was muttering about. They all sat down and started eating. When they finished Harry brought something up he thought they should do.

"Mum, I think now would be a good idea to get the prophecy," he said.

Lily was startled that he brought up the reason Voldemort went after her daughter. "Are you sure?" she asked worriedly. "I figured that since you knew it we wouldn't have to worry about it."

"I do know it, but that is the one from my world," he pointed out. "There might just a few minor differences or it could very well be completely different. I didn't bring it up until now because Violet would have to be the one to take it and I didn't want Dumbledore to get suspicious before she reached school. I don't know if he can, but I wouldn't be surprised if he at least tried to put some kind of alert on it to warn him about it being taken."

"But now we can come to the Potter Manor and he can't enter," Violet said.

"While true, I was actually thinking of storing it in the Potter artifact vault in Gringotts," Harry said. "We need to do it soon though because, besides her and Voldemort, Dumbledore can take the orb since the prophecy was made out to him and when he gets the Daily Prophet he will likely try to remove it."

Their mother nodded, "Alright we'll do that right now."

They got up and made their way to the Floo. With a shout of "Ministry of Magic!" the three disappeared from Potter Manor.

* * *

Dumbledore stared at the Daily Prophet he had just received in shock as dread filled him. Below the headline was a picture of not only Lily with her daughter, but a boy that looked remarkably like James. Sirius, the Tonks women, and Bellatrix were there with them. He read through the article once more.

XxXxX

 **Lady Lily Potter Alive!**

 _By Barnabas Cuffe_

 _You read that headline correctly dear readers. Lily Jane Potter née Evans is still alive and well. She spent the last eleven years in hiding to safely raise her daughter. She had been worried about any Death Eaters that were still prowling around and later to keep her from being swarmed by the public._

 _When she came to me with this story however there is one thing that I can't help, but wonder. Apparently, Albus Dumbledore had sent the one year old Violet Potter to live with her Aunt and Uncle. Now while there is nothing wrong with this, one has to wonder why he did it if Lady Potter was alive as well as her godparents being perfectly fine. Another thing that raises suspicion is the letter he left, that Lady Potter kindly left for us. It read:_

Dear Petunia,

I regret to inform you that your sister and brother in law have been murdered by [He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named]. Since there likely would be _wizards and/or witches that would want to get their hands on young Violet_ , I am placing her with you and your family. You need not worry about any magicals come knocking since I have not told anyone, but a few I trust explicitly where she was and I have erected wards to protect you and your family. I trust you and your husband to raise Violet and to _discipline_ her correctly and when needed.

Signed,

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore

 _Other than the blunt, and rather cold, format of the letter there was something that bothered me. I can't help but wonder why Dumbledore seemed to emphasize what he did. It sounded as he was telling them to blame Violet for their situation and encouraging them to punish her. While they shouldn't let her get away with things, we here at the Daily Prophet can't help, but feel that with the emphasis he meant more than just normal punishments._

 _Considering that young Violet looks well (as can be seen in the photo) and from what all of the Potters told us, they didn't listen to these emphasized points._

XxXxX

The article went on to say Lily was only alive because Voldemort wanted to gift her to a Death Eater. It told of how a man named Adam Williams saw baby Violet abandoned on her aunt and uncle's doorstep. That after contacting Lily and telling the distraught mother where her daughter was he went looking for Sirius since the man didn't get custody of Violet despite being the girls godfather. This led to him running into Sirius as he was confronting Pettigrew and keeping the man from killing the traitor and making it hard to prove his innocence, and keeping him out of Azkaban for killing someone.

After that Lily mentioned how the Longbottoms were hidden as well. This led her to finding out the Fidelius was down and that her friends likely needed help. Apparently, Adam quickly went to Longbottom Manor and helped Alice, Augusta, and Frank deal with the attacking Death Eaters. Which the three of them confirmed for the Prophet.

Dumbledore frowned at the fact his letter had been printed in the paper. He had written it the way he had because he had been sure that Petunia or Vernon would, with his wards influencing them, dispose of the letter. He looked at the other article on the paper that, while not as big, was rather important and also answered a question the Headmaster had since the Hogwarts letters had been sent out.

XxXxX

 **New Potter**

 _By Barnabas Cuffe_

 _During the time Lady Potter had been keeping her daughter safe, she had adopted a boy named Harry who looks remarkably like James, despite not being related to the man. She stated that she had seen the boy performing some magical ability that let her know he was a wizard. Deciding that the boy could do with a mother as well as giving her daughter another family member she adopted the young wizard._

 _What little I saw between the young witch and wizard, they seemed to care a great deal about each other. Mr. Potter never strayed very far from Ms. Potter's side during their short visit here at the Daily Prophet. When Lady Potter had explained what had happened that fateful night Ms. Potter was, understandably, shaken up by it, but young Mr. Potter helped her through it._

 _I found it rather endearing, and I'm sure everyone would agree, to see such a bond between the two despite not being of blood relation. How he put an arm around her shoulder through the entire recounting, offering his silent comfort._

XxXxX

The only good thing about the entire paper is that it explained who the extra Potter that had shown up was. Before he could contemplate what to do next his door was slammed open and an irate witch strode up to him.

"Dumbledore what have you done!?" Minerva McGonagall shouted, her Scottish brogue slipping into her speech. ** _*_**

The old man sighed slightly, before plastering a grandfatherly smile on his face to try and talk Minerva down.

* * *

Getting the prophecy had been easier than any of them thought. They had spoken to Amelia about the possibility of a prophecy since it appeared that Voldemort had been after Violet rather than the Potter adults. Seeing the conclusion they had come to, she agreed to let them enter the Department of Mystery. When they got there they talked with an Unspeakable and were led to the Hall of Prophecies. When they reached where the prophecy was located Violet took it and the three quickly left with the orb.

The Potters then went to Gringotts and requested to be taken to the Potters artifact vault. Once they were inside they walked a good ways inside before bringing the orb out of the bag they had put it in.

"So what do we do with it?" Violet asked nervously. Understandable of course since this thing was the reason she had lost her father and almost lost her mother.

"That's your decision Vi," Harry said. "This thing is about you after all."

She looked at her mother, who gave her an unsure, but supportive smile. She turned back to the orb and, having been told by an Unspeakable what to do, tapped it with her wand. The mist inside the orb swirled for a moment before changing into a woman's face, which began speaking.

 _The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark them as his equal, but they will have power the Dark Lord knows not… and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies... with Hell's lightning and Goddess of Punishment aiding on their journey... Death's champion along with Heaven's Flame by their side._

The three stood in silence, digesting what they had just heard. Harry was the first to break it.

"Well, for the most part the prophecy was the same," he said. "The only difference was the ending. I'm kind of surprised that Nyx was mentioned, but I suppose since she was what protected Violet from Voldemort's spell it's not too surprising."

"Yes, I was not expecting her to be mentioned," Lily admitted. "Much less by her titles, more or less."

"Alastor's Flame Haze played a major part in the anime so that's not really shocking to think she would be at least present," Harry continued. "The Death's champion thing is the one that I'm not completely sure on. It could be talking about me or it could very well be talking about someone here getting the Deathly Hallows."

 **"Yes, those are interesting points as well,"** Nyx agreed. **"Alastor and his Flame Haze joining will help immensely. The part about Death's champion is rather intriguing."**

Harry placed the orb on a stand that was nearby and the three left the vault. They then left the bank and apparated back to Potter Manor. When they arrived they were surprised to see an owl with a letter on its leg.

Harry took the letter from the owl and narrowed his eyes when he saw it was from Dumbledore. He quickly checked it for charms, potions, or if it was a portkey. He frowned when he found compulsion charms on it. He removed them before handing it to his mother. She opened the letter and proceeded to read it out loud.

 _Dear Lily,_

 _I was overjoyed to hear that you were actually alive._ (Harry and Violet snorted.) _Though I must say that I'm disappointed that you didn't tell me that you survived. I could have integrated you into the blood wards that I had placed around your sisters home._

"That wouldn't work at all," Harry muttered to himself, though the female Potters heard him. "Even if he actually set those wards up they only work if a family member sacrifices themselves, but because you survived they wouldn't bloody well do anything. True Dad sacrificed himself as well, but then the old goat would have to have put Violet with one of his relatives and he wouldn't have taken the chance of putting her with a magical family."

 _But I digress. The reason I wrote you this letter is to offer you a job. Last year our Muggle Studies professor retired and I haven't found a good replacement yet. I figured that you would be the best choice as you lived with Muggles for so long._

 _I look forward to your owl with your decision. Several of the Professors hope that you will join us on the teaching staff here at Hogwarts._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Professor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

 _Order of Merlin: First Class, Grand Sorcerer, Chief Warlock, Supreme Mugwump of International Confederation of Wizards_

 _'Must he write that on every letter he writes?'_ Harry thought in exasperation. Shaking himself, he said, "That was probably what the compulsion charms were for. He wanted you to take the job and bring you to where he could keep an eye on you."

"What are you going to do Mum?" Violet asked.

"I think I'll take the job," she said, surprising and worrying Violet while Harry looked at her curiously. "For one, I don't want him getting suspicious of his charms not working. Another thing is that I need a job anyway after being gone so long. Even if we don't need the money I need something to do. And lastly," here she knelt down and placed a hand on her daughter's cheek, "I want to not only be there for you two, but also to keep an eye on both Dumbledore and Severus."

"I agree with the last two Mum, but I'm almost certain that he'll try to give you a loyalty potion or something like that when you get there and he'll get suspicious then," Harry said. When she sighed and agreed, he continued, "I think you should still take it though."

"What!? You want her to still go after what you just said?" his sister exclaimed.

"Well, I read the book we were given more thoroughly and it said that the ring would warn the wearer if there is anything that will affect them in their food or drinks. It also shields against some charms, such as Compulsions, Tracking, and even Obliviation, though it can be overpowered," he explained. "I've also been teaching the two of you to withstand strong Legilimency attacks, so you shouldn't have a problem rebuking Dumbledore if he tries to go probing where he shouldn't."

"That's nice to know about the ring and he's right about our Occlumency shields. I'll be on high alert around him and, if he does manage to slip me something, Harry will notice right away and deal with it," Lily reassured her daughter with the immortal nodding in agreement.

Violet nodded at the two. She was nervous enough with going to Hogwarts herself, even with Harry, but their mother going as well? She was sure that she would be rather panicky for awhile.

"Right," Lily started, standing up. "I mentioned the proxies and regents with Sirius and Andi and they both agreed. Andi took the Potter and Sirius took the Gryffindor. I'm going to talk to Devon, Cygnus, Amelia, and Frank about the Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Peverell seats."

* * *

The three Potters appeared in the Apparition zone for King Cross Station. As they walked toward the station Harry thought about the proxy and regent positions. Their candidates had been surprised by so many positions being held by the three Potters, especially when they realized they had all of the Founders in their little family. Just like they had planned Amelia took Hufflepuff, Devon Ravenclaw, Cygnus Slytherin, and Frank Peverell.

The Wizengamot, and Dumbledore especially, were shocked greatly when the Founders and Peverell seats were activated once more. It had been in the headlines of the Daily Prophet the next day about how such a thing happening was astounding, especially with the recent war that still hung over everyone.

Harry was pulled from his thoughts when they reached the train. He and his sister hugged and said goodbye to their mother, even though they would see her at Hogwarts, before boarding. They were going to find a compartment to sit in since they had arrived somewhat early so none of their friends had showed up yet. Once they found one they sat next to each other, with Harry by to the window, and waited.

They didn't have to wait long before two of their friends entered the compartment. Daphne and Tracey walked inside and, with Harry helping them, stowed their trunks away.

Violet glanced between the two girls. It had been almost five years since she saw them and her other two friends. Tracey's short straight brown hair now reached her shoulders and her amber eyes sparkled with her mischievous personality.

With Daphne there were actually more differences between her and Harry's than just personality. His had honey blonde hair with sapphire blue eyes while here she had the same midnight black hair that Harry had, which reached her shoulder blades and was done in a ponytail, and ice blue eyes.

"Hey, girls," Violet greeted them.

"Hello Violet, Harry," Daphne greeted back, Tracey waving with a smile.

The two sat across from the siblings and they all conversed with each other as they waited for the rest of their friends. It was about several minutes later that the door was opened once more and Neville and Susan, along with who Harry knew was Hannah Abbott, walked in.

Neville was the only other one of their little group that looked a good deal different. Over there he had blonde hair as well with amber eyes. Here he had dark brown hair and matching brown eyes. He also looked a good deal thinner, though still somewhat chubby, than what Harry said he looked like in their first year.

Susan's hair was, similar to Lily and Violet's, a fiery red and still went down to the middle of her neck, but had the right front of it done in a braid and her blue eyes showing confidence in them. One small difference between the two Susan's were the few freckles going across her cheeks.

Hannah walked in rather timidly behind the other two. Her strawberry blonde hair went down between her shoulder blades and had brown eyes that showed her hesitance at seeing so many people.

Harry got up and helped Susan and Hannah with their trunks. Hannah had shied away slightly when he approached her, but, with Susan's coaxing, she let him help her.

"What, not going to help me with mine?" Neville asked with a grin, dealing with his own trunk as Harry sat back down.

The immortal arched a brow and retorted, "Why did _I_ have to get up to help them? You could have helped them before doing yours." He said this with a smile to keep any sting out of his words.

Neville blushed slightly at the light reprimand while all the girls giggled, except Hannah, though she did smile. Susan and Hannah sat on the same side as Daphne and Tracey while Neville sat next to Violet.

They all chatted amicably as they waited for the train to leave the station. It wasn't long before it started moving. They all looked out the window and waved at their families. Sad smiles spread across their faces as they saw little Astoria running along the platform until she reached the end. Harry opened the window and he, Violet, and Daphne stuck their heads out and waved to the younger girl who was waving frantically back. When they couldn't see her anymore they sat back down and closed the window.

"So, how have you all been these five years?" Harry asked.

"It was kind of odd not seeing you and your sister for so long," Tracey said, the other three nodding in agreement.

"Yeah, I kept expecting to head over to Surrey to visit, but we never did," Neville admitted.

"H-How did you all m-meet?" Hannah asked, hesitantly.

"Did you read the Daily Prophet about our Mum?" Harry questioned. At her nod, he continued, "Well, she didn't want anyone that she didn't trust to know about her still being alive, so she decided to confide in several people. She told Sirius and the Longbottom's first then the Greengrass' and Davis', both of whom she was friends with, as well as Amelia Bones, who she was acquainted with. They would visit sometimes and, when they did, would bring their child or, in the Greengrass' case, children over."

Hannah nodded her head. Before they could start talking again, the door was pulled open. Harry had to grip his seat to keep himself from jumping to his feet and hugging the person in the door. It was none other than Hermione Granger. She looked exactly like he remembered her. Her wild brown hair, chocolate brown eyes, and large front teeth. That wasn't what had his attention and the reason for his reaction though. No, it was her red eyes and the tear stains going down her cheeks.

"E-Excuse me," she sniffled, pulling at the immortal's heart. "C-Can I..?" She trailed off when she noticed the compartment seemed to be full and her face fell. "Oh, nevermind."

She was about to turn around when Harry stood up, "Hang on you didn't ask your question."

She turned to look at him like he had grown a second head. "The compartments full."

The immortal couldn't stop the smile that spread across his face. "I think you should take a closer look," he suggested.

She kept the same look on her face before doing as he suggested and noticed that there was three sitting on one side of the compartment, but four on the other. She looked slightly gobsmacked as she stuttered out a "How?"

"Why magic of course," Violet said, also smiling at the brunettes expression.

Harry walked over to her and grabbed her trunk before putting it with the rest. He then sat back down by the window and Neville moved over so that Hermione could sit next to another girl. She hesitated for a moment before sitting down.

"I'm Harry by the way," he introduced once she was situated. "Harry Potter."

"Daphne Greengrass," the ravenette said.

The rest proceeded to introduce themselves. Just like with him it was Violet that got the mundaneborns attention.

"Are you really Violet Potter? I've read several books about you. Though," she paused and glanced at Harry, "they never said anything about you having a brother." That's when she noticed Violet's eye was twitching. "Is something wrong?"

"Those books aren't accurate in the slightest Hermione," the Lightning Haze said.

"But it said that they were nonfiction," she protested.

"Nonfiction?" Hannah asked, confused by the term.

Harry and Violet gave mock gasps before turning to the only other redhead.

"Sue!" Harry exclaimed exaggeratedly.

"You didn't tell your friend about nonfiction," Violet said in the same tone.

"For shame!" they finished simultaneously.

The redhead gave them a playful glare while Tracey and Neville snickered and Daphne rolled her eyes, but smiled.

"You two know full well that mundanes have a great deal of things that magicals don't and I couldn't possibly cover everything," Susan growled without heat while the two Potters grinned at her.

Hermione glanced between the six friends. There was a few things she noticed from that interaction. One thing was that they all seemed close, which was something else that went against what she read even more as they said Violet Potter had grown up with just her Aunt and Uncle. (She knew those books about the girl's different adventures were definitely fiction so disregarded them.) Second, was at least a couple of them were magicals, but still knew about muggle stuff. That was another thing, the teacher that had told her and her parents about magic called her parents muggles and her a muggleborn. Susan, however, said mundane instead. If that was their alternate to muggles she rather liked it. She turned her attention to the strawberry blonde.

"Nonfiction means that what is being presented is true," the bushy haired brunette explained, getting an understanding nod from Hannah.

"So what happened to..?" Violet trying to change the subject, but trailed off. They had just met after all, so she wasn't sure if she would be willing to explain.

Hermione hesitated, obviously unsure of confessing to people she just met. However, upon seeing the supportive looks they all, even a shy one from Hannah, were giving her, she relented. "Several people told me that I couldn't sit with them when I told them that I was a muggleborn. A few called me something I didn't know what it meant, but I could tell it was derogatory," she said, sniffling.

All of them, except for Hannah, though she did frown, growled at what Hermione said. Harry was somewhat surprised to hear Neville growl, but not entirely. It seemed that, like with his alternate, having at least a parent, and probably friends, changed him for the better.

Harry frowned mentally, while he had expected changes he hadn't anticipated so many small ones to occur. He was more than sure that this didn't happen before because he knew that, for one, her eyes weren't red that day. For another, the two had shared their memories with each other during fourth year and he hadn't seen Hermione crying on the first year of being on the Express.

"Don't pay any attention to them Granger," Daphne said, somewhat tersely. "They are bigoted arseholes that are losing braincells and magic from inbreeding."

"Inbreeding?" the curly haired brunette asked, disgust on her face.

Harry shook his head, agreeing with her completely, "Unfortunately. Thankfully they don't pair brothers and sisters with each other, but they will easily, and happily, get with a cousin."

"To give you an example of this," Daphne spoke up. "There is a girl in our year named Pansy Parkinson whose mother was a Malfoy. She is, in fact, Lucius Malfoy's sister and the two have set up a marriage contract between the two of their children."

This caught Harry by surprise. While he didn't know much about Pansy, he was pretty sure she _wasn't_ related to Draco.

"Marriage contracts as well? But they are barbaric!" the muggleborn exclaimed.

"I think that depends on several things," Harry commented. At her incredulous, but curious expression he explained, "I can think of a couple benefits to a contract. One would be that, unless stated otherwise, or not stated at all, if one cheated on the other the contract would void itself and they wouldn't have worry about being stuck with someone who would cheat on them. Another would be that the contract would protect the ones a part of it from being tricked into another."

"Has that been done?" Hermione asked, worriedly.

"More often than it should," Susan admitted.

The compartment descended into uneasy silence after that. A moment later, Violet clapped her hands.

"Enough of that," she exclaimed. She then turned to Harry and gave him a slightly pleading look, "Will you please do it? You haven't in a few months."

"Hm? Oh… eh why not?" the immortal acquiesced. He hit the door with a silencing charm, which caught everyone's attention, before thinking for a moment. Glancing at Violet for a brief moment, he couldn't help a small smirk from forming.

(The Touch by Stan Bush)

 _You got the touch!_

 _You got the power!_

 _Yeah!_

 _After all is said and done,_

 _you've never walked, you've never run_

 _You're a winner!_

 _Got the moves, you know the street._

 _Break the rules, take the heat!_

 _You're nobody's fool!_

 _You're at your best, when the going gets rough!_

 _You've been put to the test, but it's never enough!_

 _You got the touch_

 _You got the power!_

 _When all hell's breakin' loose_

 _You'll be right in the eye of the storm!_

 _You got the heart_

 _You got the motion!_

 _You know that when things get too tough_

 _You got the Touch!_

 _You never bend, you never break!_

 _You seem to know just what it takes_

 _You're a fighter!_

 _It's in the blood, it's in the will!_

 _It's in the mighty hands of steel_

 _When you're standin' you're ground!_

 _And you never get hit, when your back's to the wall!_

 _Gonna fight to the end, and you're takin' it all!_

 _You got the touch_

 _You got the power!_

 _When all hell's breakin' loose_

 _You'll be right in the eye of the storm!_

 _You got the heart_

 _You got the motion!_

 _You know that when things get too tough_

 _You got the Touch!_

 _You fighting fire with fire!_

 _You know you got the touch!_

 _You're at your best, when the going gets rough!_

 _You've been put to the test, but it's never enough!_

 _You got the touch!_

 _You got the power!_

 _Yeah!_

 _You got the touch!_

 _You got the power!_

 _Touch!_

Only two in the compartment, besides Violet, weren't shocked at Harry suddenly singing.

"You know how to sing?" Susan questioned, surprised.

"That's right," he confirmed. "As can Violet, Neville, and Tracey."

Daphne turned to her oldest friend and demanded, "You can sing?"

"One day when me and my parents showed up we heard those two," she gestured at the Potters, "singing and I was interested after listening to them."

"And you Neville?" Susan asked, curiously.

"Mum had me learning when I turned five and when we found out Harry and Violet could sing we decided to have them help me," he answered.

Hermione looked at Violet in confusion, "But if you can sing too, why did you want Harry to so bad?"

"So I like his singing a lot. Is that wrong?" the Lightning Haze pouted, while her four friends and brother snickered. Hermione couldn't help, but giggle as well, something that surprised her as she had never done so when not reading or watching a movie.

Just then the compartment door was opened and in walked someone that the two Potters narrowed their eyes at. Standing there was Ron Weasley looking the same as he did in Harry's world. He stood rather tall for an eleven year old, was gangly with red orange hair and freckles dotting his face.

"Have any of you seen Violet Potter?" he asked, only glancing at each of them.

"Why do you want to know?" Harry asked curtly, surprising the others. Hermione and Hannah because he had been only inviting to them and the others because they hadn't heard him use that tone before.

The boy didn't notice and looked closer at those in the compartment. When he focused on Violet his eyes lit up in recognition, which caused the two Potters to internally groan at being found out.

"There you are Vio," he said.

Violet's eye twitched at the horrible nickname. It was just about as bad as the nickname the other Ron came up for Hermione. An attractive nickname Herms is not.

"What are you doing sitting with them?" the boy asked as if he really couldn't understand it. "Come on and sit with me."

"And exactly _why_ should she go sit with you when she is sitting with her friends?" Daphne questioned coldly.

A very Malfoy-esque sneer spread across Ron's face as he said, "Like the Girl-Who-Lived would be friends with a slimey snake."

"We haven't even been sorted yet, so how do you know she'll be a Slytherin?" Susan demanded.

"Of course she'll be in Slytherin, like her parents. Just like I'll be in Gryffindor like the rest of my family," he said confidently. He turned to the female Potter, "Now come Vio, we are going to sit somewhere else and with more respectable wizards."

Harry stood up and walked in front of Ron before saying, "First off Weasley, her mother was in Ravenclaw, so, by your logic, she could easily end up there." _'Which with her intelligence she could,'_ he added to himself. "Second, we are sitting with the son of two respected Aurors, the niece of the Head of the DMLE, as well as the daughters of House Abbott and House Davis. Third, she doesn't have to listen to you."

"She's going to be my wife, so she needs to get used to doing what I say," Ron said stupidly, ignoring his first two points and pissing off all the females in the compartment.

"You're wrong. She isn't and never was betrothed to you," the immortal countered.

"What are you talking about?" the ginger scoffed. "The betrothal contract was set by Dumbledore himself."

Harry mentally smirked as he heard everyone in the compartment gasp. His friends hadn't been told about how involved Dumbledore had been in Violet's life just yet. They only knew what the public knew about Dumbledore's note. He and Violet had planned on telling them soon before they reached Hogwarts, but hadn't been sure how broach the subject, especially with Hannah and Hermione being with them. Now thanks to Ron they had an opening to tell and show them the things the Headmaster did and would hopefully have several less students willing to listen to what he told them without a second thought.

"Unfortunately for you that's exactly why she isn't betrothed to a git like you," he stated as if it were obvious. At the boy's confused and outraged expression he sighed, "For one thing only the patriarch of a family can sign such a document, unless they have passed away of course and it was your mother that signed the contract. Another thing, our mother's still alive so Dumbledore had no right to drawing something like that up for Violet." _'Though even if she had died he still had no right to do that because Sirius is her godfather and Alice is godmother.'_

"That doesn't matter," Ron stated petulantly. "Dumbledore signed the contract so she's mine."

Everyone glared at the boy, even Hannah which was something, angered at how he was treating Violet. Before anyone could retort, faster than any except Violet could follow, Harry's arm shot forward and wrapped his hand around the Weasel's throat before lifting him off the floor. They were shocked by not only the movement, but his magic flaring around him and his strength.

"Never, _ever_ refer to my sister as if she was some object," he growled dangerously, before tossing Weasley out of the compartment where he landed on his arse and slammed the door shut.

He sat back next to Violet and took several deep breathes. He had gotten a lot better at controlling his temper and not exploding after living for centuries, but being able to be with, at least a version of, his mother and gaining a sister it was rather like when he was younger when things like this happened.

Feeling his arm being squeezed he turned to see Violet giving him an appreciative smile, to which he smiled back. Her expression became worried as she glanced behind him. Harry winced as he realized he did that in front of everyone, with two of them not knowing much about him.

He turned around and saw his friends were staring at him with shock and a bit of awe. Hannah and Hermione, however, are looking at him with some fear in their eyes. Something that pulled at Harry's heart, especially Hermione.

Turning his gaze to the floor, he said, "Sorry about that. I'm just very protective of my family and I didn't like the way he was treating my sister." His eyes narrowed, "Like she was a thing he could use as he saw fit."

The explanation calmed Hannah and Hermione down slightly. They could understand standing up for family and were appreciative that he wouldn't stand for her, or any woman they figured, be treated in such a way.

"How in the name of Merlin did you lift him though?" Neville asked, still shocked.

Harry had an excuse ready because he and Violet knew their strength would get out sooner or later. It was even technically true, having had their mother test it to see if it worked.

"It was something I had discovered by accident," he started. "I had been focusing on magic as well as my arm and Mum had told me that my magic was fluctuating. I saw my arm was glowing slightly and was shocked. I wondered if it meant anything so I tapped one of our tables. Imagine our surprise when it cracked. I decided to see if it could more and managed to punch through the table."

Just as he finished explaining, the door was opened again and a certain Ferret stood there with his usual bodyguards. He glanced around and sneered at pretty much everyone, though he gave Daphne a cocky smirk.

The ravenette responded with a cold glare, though she almost faltered when the Potters coughed daddy's boy under their breath. Malfoy glared at them before he seemed to notice something.

"So it's true," he started. "Violet Potter is on the train. With the exception of of Greengrass you really seem to need help making friends with the right sort of wizarding families." He thrust his hand out with a confident look as if he knew she would take it. "My name's Draco Malfoy and I can help you with doing that."

Violet stared at the appendage for a second before glaring at the pale boy. "I don't like the way you're speaking about my friends, Malfoy. I won't abandon them just because some prat I don't know doesn't like them." He opened his mouth to protest, but she didn't let him, "And in case you've forgotten Malfoy you are talking about Heir Longbottom, Heiress Abbott, Heiress Bones, and Heiress Davis. Are they not exactly the type of people you would want to introduce me too?"

He didn't seem to have a retort to that and instead turned his attention to Hermione, his sneer returning full force.

"Well, well, if it isn't the mud-"

Before he could even finish he found himself staring down the end of six wands. He started scrambling for his own wand while the two brutes behind him stared stupidly.

"Finish that sentence," Violet growled, her eyes alight with fury. "I _dare_ you."

Meanwhile the girl in question was shocked that the people she had just met were defending her. True the boy hadn't endeared himself to them, but they seemed content to doing nothing until he was about to call her that horrible word.

"How dare you threaten me. My father will hear about this," Malfoy threatened somewhat petulantly before turning tail and running, having been unable to get his wand and being outnumbered. His two goons stood there for a moment before following the blonde.

When they were gone the six friends put their wands away and sat down.

Neville sighed, "I hope that's the last git that shows up this train ride."

"It better be," Tracey muttered.

"Thank you," Hermione said softly, the others barely catching it.

Violet waved her off, "It wasn't a problem Hermione. The prat had no right to call you that."

The mundaneborn nodded silently and she couldn't help, but hope that these people would become her friends while they were at Hogwarts. She immediately squashed that hope however, thinking they wouldn't want be friends with a know-it-all, just like everyone else.

"So what was Weasley on about?" Daphne asked, pulling Hermione out of her self deprecating thoughts and bringing up what everyone had been wondering.

"He was just making things up to get Violet to think that they should be together," Hermione stated confidently.

Harry glanced at the girl. This had been one of many things that had confused him about her when had actually thought about it. Why had Hermione been so confident in the old man despite not knowing anything about him? The answer was obvious and predictable. She had read about all of the deeds he had performed, not to mention his position as Headmaster, and she had gained an admiration for him. He hated crushing that, but he really didn't want the old goat to try and manipulate her and she would go along with it because she figured he had a good reason for it.

"Unfortunately not," Harry started. He reached into his pouch and pulled out two rolls of parchment. "These two will show you Dumbledore's true nature, at least concerning my sister." He unrolled one and held it out, "We had planned on showing you four anyway, so Mum asked the goblins for a copy of the marriage contract to show you."

They passed the contract around, all of their mouths were dropped and had disbelieving expressions on their faces, Hermione's being the most prominent.

"That's not even the worst part," Harry said, grimly. "He set up these wards around her aunt and uncle's house where he placed her. However, before I give this one to you I will tell you that this was written by Magic itself." He really disliked calling Magic an it, but he didn't what gender they were so he was stuck.

The magicals were all wide-eyed while the only mundaneborn looked confused.

"What do you mean Harry? I thought magic was just something in us that we used," she said.

"It is, but it isn't only in us Hermione," the immortal began explaining. "Magic is everywhere and in the very Earth, affecting the world around us. It even has a will of its own, judging the mundane they think deserve magic, deciding our fate when we make a magical vow or enter a magical contract."

Hermione stared at Harry in shock. She hadn't even thought about such thing being sentient, figuring it was much like energy which just existed in the universe. She jumped when she heard growling and turned to see Daphne and Tracey red with anger.

"How dare he!" Daphne screamed, making the others wince at the volume in the small space.

"To think he projects himself as the Leader of Light," Tracey spat.

She passed it to Susan and Hannah, where the formers eyes narrowed in anger and the latter gasped in shock. When they were done the redhead thrust the parchment to Neville, who took it and held so Hermione could read it as well.

Hermione could only stare in disbelief at what the parchment said. She had read up on wards and knew that they were generally used to either protect something or someone and/or prevent someone from entering or seeing someplace. She saw wards that would cause hatred for several things, encourage abuse of all kinds, and several others. To see the wards she was reading had been placed at all, especially considering it would have been Violet's relatives that were affected by them, appalled her.

"As you can see he wasn't exactly looking after Violet's wellbeing," Harry said, anger seeping into his voice despite the years that passed.

Violet decided to continue so her brother could calm down, "We aren't really sure what he was trying to accomplish with setting up these wards. However, we can guess he wanted me not only naïve, but ignorant of the magical world and dependent on him."

"Why haven't you taken this to the Wizengamot?" Susan demanded.

It was Daphne that answered, "Susan you know as well as we do that because the goblins were involved with this the Wizengamot wouldn't even look at it."

The redhead slumped in her seat, knowing that what the ravenette said was true. Silence enveloping them once again.

Harry shook his head before saying, "We need to stop letting the mood get down. I'm bringin it back up and it's going to stay there at least until we reach Hogwarts." He glanced at his sister, "How about you go this time?"

Violet thought for a moment before nodding. Several songs passed through her mind before she decided on one.

[Follow Your Star ~ Truth Mix]

 _You can reach for the stars,_

 _And know that in your heart,_

 _You have the strength deep inside,_

 _And let it be your guide._

 _You can fly past the moon,_

 _And race all afternoon._

 _Don't be afraid to make a choice._

 _Raise your voice._

 _Just follow your star._

 _Spread your wings and be free,_

 _Wherever you are._

 _It's right where you should be,_

 _So listen to your heart._

 _And believe in what you dream._

 _And follow, follow your star._

 _There's a time when you know,_

 _How to find your destiny._

 _And with each turn in the road,_

 _It's clear for you to see._

 _So push through the days,_

 _Don't let your spirit fade._

 _Throw away all your doubts._

 _I'll sing out loud._

 _Just follow your star._

 _Spread your wings and be free,_

 _Wherever you are._

 _It's right where you should be,_

 _So listen to your heart._

 _And believe in what you dream._

 _And follow, follow your star._

 _Just follow your star._

 _Spread your wings and be free,_

 _Wherever you are._

 _It's right where you should be,_

 _So listen to your heart._

 _And believe in what you dream._

 _And follow, follow your star._

 _Follow your star._

 _Follow your star._

 _Follow your star._

 _Follow your star._

 _Just follow your star._

"Beautiful," Hermione murmured quietly, to where only Violet, Neville, and, because of enhanced senses, Harry heard her. She realized she said that out loud and blushed.

Harry glanced at his sister and noticed she was blushing as well. He couldn't help, but mentally smirk since he knew of his sister's preference. It seemed that no matter what he was destined for a certain bushy haired bookworm, if she swung that way anyway.

* * *

 _ *** I have no idea how to write out accents, so all of them will just be mentioned and not written.**_


End file.
